Code Geass: Another Side, Another Rebellion
by Draketh
Summary: Another event occurs during Marianne's death and whole new Rebellion rises.....See two stories, two worlds and how they clash into each other....into a new Rebellion....Chapter 3 up! Please REVIEW! REVIEW! Chapters modified! Review! REVIEW!
1. Prologue: The Wheels Begin to Turn

**Author's Note: This is my first Code Geass Fanfic and though the main characters are still Lelouch and the gang the story will be seen thru a different point of view, as the story says, Another Side Another Rebellion.**** So you will see another few main characters that will be interacting with the rest of them. Please give me some reviews and opinions on this first chapter, as well any suggestions are welcomed. The intro is a style I read in one of Cal Reflectors stories "Code Geass: Lelouch of Britannia" so by all means he is the owner of the idea, I only used it because I really love it. As well Code Geass, isn't mine and will never be…..**

**Authors Note: Okay I noticed that fanfiction dosen't allow some symbols within the stories and I suppose that was one of the reasons this wasn't getting no reviews so I made some corrections on text:**

"**Text that are like this": Are usually titles.**

"_**Test that are like this": Is what the character is thinking.**_

"_Text that are like this": Are introduction, backflashes or other special things._

"Text that are lke this": Are normal story things.

**Code Geass: Another Side, Another Rebellion**

**Prologue: The Wheels begin to turn**

"_Charles zi Britania 98__th__ Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire made a few mistakes during his reign yet those few mistakes lead him to his own demise and proving that every act we make doesn't matter how light it may seem the consequences of it might be catastrophic. As both of his greatest enemies where fruits of such failure of Charles during his reign…When Marianne Vi Britania 98__th__ Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire died on a supposed terrorist attack, the lack of recognition of Charles towards his death wife made the wheels that lead to Charles fall begin to turn: One without doubt known to everybody as Lelouch Vi Britania 11__th__ Prince to the Crown, exiled and soon to become "Zero"….yet the other enemy is known to a few....this enemy was so feared that the day of his first defeat….Pendragon city celebrated as if a whole army had been squashed….a celebration that lasted a month as if they had won the war…..Such simple mistake lead Charles to his own death and the fall of an Empire…."_

_-Oxford Scholar, 2097__- During the class: "The Rise and Fall of the Holy Britannian Empire"_

**----------Palace of Aries, Holy Britannian Capital Pendragon-----**

His eyes full of tear looked at the body on the floor. She had died and died for what? What she had done to deserve such fate? Where was security? Where was the Emperor?

All this thoughts stormed thru the mind of a small infant that laid hidden behind the big ivory column, the infant's gray bright eyes looked towards the body of his teacher, death and sad yet no one did anything and he was too afraid to move, as he watched the scene unfold.

Nunally Vi Britania, trembling in fear, no words coming from her mouth and those purple eyes trembling, as if she had died and come back from it. In front of him Anya Alstreim watched the scene with similar eyes as he did yet she had been only a watcher for this infant she had been the closest thing to a mother he could ever had.

Lelouch Vi Britania no different to her sister watched the scenery in terror and with tears in his eyes, no words, no scream, only eyes of terror he watched the scene, as if the world he once knew had collapsed to his feet. Soon security arrived and began to clean the mess yet no one walked towards Lelouch and Nunally, as for this infant how would he dare to approach the sons of Lady Marianne Vi Britana, he wasn't worthy, as he watched the scene and without other words began to run….run like if there was no tomorrow.

The infant ran from the palace of Aries towards where he knew he could probably find shelter and hope, he ran towards the Orphanage of "The Flash", the building stood near the palace of Aries after all, the kids there were prodigies trained by the military for the future. That what he was, a prodigy and once a student of Marianne The Flash, now his once teacher lied on the floor of the palace of Aries; as he entered the Orphanage thru the main door storming, running thru hall expecting to just crash into something. He was intercepted by a taller girl "Noctis!!! Noctis!! What's wrong!!"

Noctis only looked towards the girl, tears in his eyes and without thinking it twice ran towards her chest and began sobbing over her "SHE IS DEATH!!! LADY MARIANNE!!!! IS DEATH!!!!" he shouted thru out the main hall of the Orphanage.

The girl looked towards Notcis with eyes of stupefaction, her own eyes began to fill with tears, as he hugged Noctis harder as her own scream echoed thru the mansion and it was not before as most of the prodigies surrounded both Noctis and the girl, soon as the news spread, the orphanage became a house of tears and shouts, the shouts and cries could be heard as far as the palace of Aries and it wasn't long before nurses and people that served in the palace began to calm the children.

After a few hours most of the kids had been sent already to bed only Noctis was still on the common room on a corner, still crying yet not shouting only his eyes kept showing out tears, as he looked towards the now empty room he was in and closed his eyes trying to get some sleep, it was over and he wondered what will happen tomorrow when the official announcement was made. As Noctis gray teary eyes looked into the darkness.

"Cannot sleep Noctis…" said the tall girl.

Noctis eyes turned towards those blue aqua eyes that always captured him, her red hair and that voice she carried, it hypnotized him "I am afraid…..very afraid….." he said while he moved his legs closer to himself.

The girl moved closer towards Noctis touching his dark silver hair, as she hugged him lightly, as her blue aqua eyes grazed towards his own gray eyes "But of what…what are you afraid Noctis…" she said smiling towards her friend.

Noctis looked at her as his gray eyes penetrated her own "We will be returned…..back to our lands…..we will become exiles…..real orphans with no home……" he murmured under his breath.

The girl looked at Noctis as she literally pulled him into a strong embrance "NO!!! I will never let that happen Noctis!!! Never!!!" she cried to him.

Noctis pulled out of her embrace "That's easy for you to say!!! You are a Britannian not like us!!! None of us!!! Levis!!!!" he said in a strong voice.

Levis looked at Noctis and literally slapped his face, Noctis stared at her stupefied, without words, tears running thru her eyes as she hugged again "No….No….I will not leave you alone Noctis!! I give you my word…." She said still with tears in her eyes.

Noctis accepted the hug and if it was medicine to the soul he went to sleep almost instantly and so did Levis, as the dark night now invaded Pendragon city yet in the palace of Aries the cries and sadness still remained, as if it was a dark mask upon the world and it came from a single boy….a sad…angry boy.

He sat down in front of the fire place, awaiting the news, his face still pale and since he had seen his mother on the floor no word had come from him. He sat on the biggest chair of the common room of the palace of Aries, jet black short hair and purple soft eyes. As he only looked towards the fire tense, he wanted to cry yet he had been left with no tears, he wanted to run yet had no strength to do so and he wanted to scream yet he had no more voice left….This was Lelouch Vi Britannia, 11th Prince to the Crown and just a few moments ago he had lost everything.

The scene was still in his mind, the once magnificent steps of Aries were full of blood and there stood the lifeless body of Empress Marianne Vi Britannia over her own daughter Nunally Vi Britannia and he could still remember Ninally's eyes trembling and the silent room, it was impossible, where had been security and where was his father. Where was the Emperor.

"Tomorrow I will speak to him…." He muttered to himself, again and again and before he knew he was a sleep not peacefully yet his own body had begged him for it, he had to sleep, as his mind kept repeating itself of today's events and he begged that it was only a nightmare and he was only waiting to be awaken.

**-----Next Morning: Holy Britannian**** Royal Hall, Holy Capital City of Pendragon---**

The announcement was made very quickly in the morning news and yet the Emperor did not grieved nor did he visit his two children who had lost their mother. Lelouch had gone to the hospital first to receive the crude news of his sister Nunally and now it was time for the Emperor to settle the business left behind by the Empress. Finally it was their turn for the audience, Noctis and Levis stood in the front of 21 children, waiting to be received by his Holy Majesty Emperor Charles Zi Britannian 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire.

"The Children of the Orphanage "The Flash" enter!!!!" an announcing shout came as the titanic marble door opened before the kids, as the group began to walk towards the front of the hall, Levis stood proud in front of the group, as Noctis stood behind, walking slowly and almost scared. The nobles began to mumble, gossips….

"Aren't these the prodigies of Empress Marianne…." One said.

"Aye, now they are alone…..poor creatures….." said another

"Yet look at the girl, even at this situation she stands proud…."

"What will happen to them….."

The kids continued the walk on the red carpet of the hall, the Royal Hall, here was where all the power of Britannia pulsated and so was the splendor of the place. Grand windows adorned the sides, as light perfumed it, the walls shined like silver and the columns as well, all made out of ivory and gold. The red carpet, made of the finest silk to be ever found in the world and before all like the golden sun to the world, stood the throne and in it Charles Zi Britannia, white long hair stylized like in the old times of medieval, white beard, piercing purple eyes, a military uniform made out of light purple and golden buttons and ornaments, black military boots, white formal trouser and last but not least a big cape, giving him an air of superiority worthy of an Emperor. As Levis and the rest stood before the Emperor, as Levis approached him and bowed to him "Your Majesty!!" she exclaimed.

"Yes…." He answered coldly.

"I come to beg for the preservation of the Orphanage "The Flash" in honor to late Empress Marianne Vi Britannia!!" she exclaimed.

"I wasn't clear in my order…." the Emperor said calmly, without even twitching an eye brow.

Levis raised her head to face the Emperor with resolved strong eyes "Yes! Yet I wish for an appeal begging you to reconsider your majesty!! They are innocent children your majesty!!"

Charles seemed some how interested in the girl "I don't have interest in the week….none of them…..that's why they don't deserve to be here…." He continued in his cold and harsh voice.

"But your majesty!!" she said now on her two feet.

Interrupted by now Charles powerful and strong voice "They are all death!!!"

Speechless she gazed at him, so did every kid of the Orphanaged, Noctis eyes were the worst knowing that his fears where true and an order had been sent during the night for today the kids of the orphanage to be sent away, back to their areas.

"Since all of you arrived to my lands! All of you have been death!! And death do not deserve anything!!!" he continued in his powerful voice.

"But…." She tried to speak.

"However!! You seem to be different and after all you are a britannian aren't you Miss Levis Falchinon and above all of the prodigies you excelled above all!!!" he continued "Serve me!!! Serve me and become strong!! Leave these weak ties behind you and become stronger!!!"

Levis looked at the Emperor with defiant eyes and then back to Noctis "No your majesty……without them…..I won't serve you….after all they are my family….." she said smiling towards Noctis.

The Emperor eyes softened "Such a waste….." he said in a light voice "So!!! By now all of you!! Are exiles to a country of your choosing!!! So be gone now!!!!" he now shouted making all of the kids tremble, as Levis walked back to Noctis side, as Noctis held her by her arm like a support smiling towards his friend.

"Thank you Levis…" he said in a light tone.

Levis smiled back to him and continued their walk outside of the Royal Hall. On the throne Charles watched the whole group leave, his eyes still on Levis and in his face a light smirk painted on his face, as he shouted "Bring the next one!!!" he shouted.

**-----International Airport of Pendragon, Holy Britannian Capital Pendragon----**

The light of day illuminated the airport as a group of kids where escorted by royal guards thru out it, stripped of their once white and golden robes that bared the proud mark of the Holy Britannian Empire and now they wore only gray clothes and some shoes. All of them caring just a little things from their belongings, all of what they owned, they had lost everything and now what they once called home.

Noctis was sad but not entirely, he was consoled that Levis was coming with him and some others that had decided to follow Levis. It was strange, she had inspired them all to continue on with their lives and so he wasn't entirely sad. So him and others where looking towards a better future yet other not so inspired by Levis were really heart broken.

Levis walked with the kids yet her faced seemed different like doubting, for Noctis it was obvious she was leaving her homeland for them and that what kept Noctis smile right now painted in his face. As they walked Noctis looked at her "Don't worry…I am sure we will like it…" he said in a shy voice smiling towards Levis.

Levis looked at Noctis "I know Noctis….its only, it feels strange to leave the place you've known best….." she said with a light smile.

Noctis looked at his surrounding with his gray eyes "Yeah, yet we can always do better….you know…" he continued.

Levis looked towards his friend "I appreciate you for trying to make me happy Noctis….don't worry it will pass soon enough…." She said smiling towards his friend.

Noctis only nodded and began walking towards their transport, it felt wrong, he thought to himself, to leave home and yes this had become home for him for many years now and really hurt to leave it yet he knew there was no other way. Levis face still seemed to empty as if her mind was traveling somewhere else.

As closer they got to their transport Noctis couldn't help but to notice Levis face, she was getting worst by the second it passed and Noctis looked at her "Really Levis, are you really all right…." He asked seriously to her now.

Levis looked at him "Of course I am, its me after all Noctis!!" she said with a fake smile.

Noctis gave her a light smile and continued his walk, looking at her from time to time and as the closer the got the worse she got, there was something bothering her and she didn't want to tell him right now, he will ask her later for now they had to board that plane.

Finally they where a few steps from the ship, as Noctis got into it awaiting his friend yet Noctis stared towards Levis face, it was pale and her eyes lost, he had never seen her like this, they just had to get into the plane. As Levis eyes where still looking around towards the Capital City Pendragon, as her eyes finally turned towards Noctis yet this time they were full of tears and her teeth greeting in pain "Forgive me Noctis!!! Forgive me!!!!" she shouted as she literally pushed Noctis into the ship and closed down the door.

"LEEVIS!!! LEVIS!!!!" Noctis shouted as he slammed the window with his hand looking towards Levis face, she was in tears and it seemed she was demolished, like she had really lost it all. As she smile to him in a heart breaking smile, she knew they will never see each other again and that was because of her face, that was what her face told him.

Levis on the other side gazed into the gray eyes of Noctis, wanting to run with him into the ship yet it had to be this way, this way they will be safe and they will have a better future. She moved her hand towards the glass that separated now both Noctis and Levis. Smiling towards Noctis saddened face "I….I…..This is for your own good Noctis…..it is…." She said almost in gasps.

Noctis continued shouting and shouting to open the hatch or to stop the plane and his eyes piercing towards Levis, crying and shouting. Suddenly more of the orphans notice this and ran towards the door besides Noctis and shouting to her as well yet as more tears felled down thru her eyes she turned and began to walk back towards the airport. Noctis felled down in desperation knowing she had made her choice yet he knew something was out she cried for leaving them, something wasn't right.

As he only tighten his grip "I will come back for you Levis…..You have my word…." He muttered under his breath.

Levis only watched as the ship took off with her family and she still was crying, she felt alone and destroyed, as she looked behind her towards the shadow of a man "Now keep your word…." she said sobbingly.

"Of course Miss Levis Falchinon, they will not be touched…..now come with me…." man's strong voice could be heard from the shadows.

With this Levis turned one last time towards the plane and a smiled painted on her "Be safe Noctis….be safe…." With this she walked towards shadows.

Not so far away in this city another boy fought his own battle and as two life time friends said goodbye to each other, a boy confronted his own father……

**-------****------Holy Britannian Royal Hall, Holy Britannian Capital Pendragon---------**

Now before this magnificent marble doors stood a single boy, dressed in gray noble clothes, black jet hair, a red cape that reached his feet and purple soft eyes that where filled with determination and anger. The kid stood proud in front of the door without even blinking looking at them as the door finally opened, a strong voice declared "Lord Lelouch Vi Britannia 11th Prince to Crown of the Holy Britannian Empire enters!!!"

Without even waiting any second the boy began to walk proudly and defiantly thru the red carpet without even glancing at the nobles that bowed lightly before him in respect to eh presence of one of the heirs to the crown yet whoever entered the was a target to gossip and the latest one was Marianne Vi Britannian's death, so he was no exception….

"The news where they killed Marianne in Aries…." Murmured one.

"Not an easy place for any terrorist to enter…." Other answered.

"Then Who's the guilty one?"

"Well that's horrible. The simple idea of the investigation terrifies me…"

"However even with his mothers death he shows so much strength…" admired one of the few people who gazed at Lelouch with admiration.

"But Lord Lelouch has lost some privileges…." Other said.

"As well the Ashford family who supported them is at bankruptcy…."

"What happened to the young Princess Nunally?" asked one seemingly worried.

"They said they shot her in the legs and her eyes got hurt….."

"I as well her heart is very weak…" answered an other with a surprised expression.

"All the same a body useless for politics…." Another sighted.

Finally Lelouch arrived a few feet from the throne gazing at his father with his defiant eyes and with hard face of anger "Your Majesty, My Mother has died!" he said in a strong voice and serious, it seemed so strong for a kid.

Charles looked at his children without even blinking just serious and with no feelings just a serious inexpressive face "So what?" he said in his cold and harsh voice.

"SO WHAT?!?!?" exclaimed Lelouch looking at his father without believing his fathers words and tensing even more like if he felt he was being insulted.

"You seek an audience with Emperor Britannia just to say that?" he continued harshly and serious, without even expressing any sadness "Bring out the next one; I have no time to deal with kids."

"Father!!!" Lelouch said running towards him now desperate to talk closer to him, he felt like nothing, he didn't feel like a child, he felt just a subject of his Father and before he could reach them two royal guards ran to block him the way yet Charles raised his hand telling them to stop.

"Yes, You're Majesty!!" said both in unison to their Emperor, answering the order.

"Why didn't you protect mother!?!?" now Lelouch was angry. He was shouting towards his father and looking at him with hatred "You are the Emperor!! The most powerful man in this country, aren't ya? You should have been capable of protecting her!!" as he continued his shout "You should at least go and visit Nunally!!!" he said her name with even greater hatred, the news he had received that day had destroyed him, his sister was: blind and unable to walk.

During his whole speech Charles kept his eyes clothes and finally opened them "I am not interested in the weak…" he said seriously and cold, Lelouch only looked at him stupefied by his words. "That's the true nature of the Holy Britannian Family…."

Now Lelouch was exploding with hatred and rage as he finally shouted "Then I….Then I….¡Don't wish to be a successor to the crown!" he shouted leaving the whole royal hall in stupefaction "¡I have enough of you Father, everything you do only creates trouble!" he continued shouting.

"You are death…." Interrupted Charles in a harsh and cold voice "You been death since the day you were born….¿Who has given you the clothes you are wearing?" he continued "Your house, your food, even your life….I have given you all that!! In other words you have never been alive!!!" now Charles voice spoke in anger and hatred towards his son "And even like that you dare to defy me?!?!?!"

Lelouch scared at his father tried to walk down the steps that he was that led towards the throne to only fall down towards the ground, as his father now stood up looking at him as a god looking towards a poor mortal that dared to defy him.

"Lelouch…" he said coldly "A death like you has no rights….You shall leave to Japan with Nunally…..As Price and Princess you make excellent material for negociations…." And with these words Lelouch stormed out of the Royal Hall in anger, running towards the hospital where the only person he could count on was there, Nunally and during his run he cried and shouted towards the air: in anger and sadness.

And so it was like this next morning two brothers were sent away from their family to Japan and two life time friends separated. Different people yet both confronted by a new world and a fear to their surroundings.


	2. Turn One: Heaven and Hell

**Authors Note: Well two**** Alerts, a lot of hits and visits!!! Thank you for that!!! Well this is the first chapter to our story and hope to now read some comments and much more hits, well thank you for at least taking your time to read the prologue now on to chapter one…..Once again the Intro style belongs to Cal Reflector from "Code Geass: Lelouch of Britannia"…..**

**Authors Note: Okay I noticed that fanfiction dosen't allow some symbols within the stories and I suppose that was one of the reasons this wasn't getting no reviews so I made some corrections on text:**

"**Text that are like this": Are usually titles.**

"_**Test that are like this": Is what the character is thinking.**_

"_Text that are like this": Are introduction, backflashes or other special things._

"Text that are lke this": Are normal story things.

**Code Geass: Another Side, Another Rebellion**

**Turn**** One: Heaven and Hell, So Similar Both Worlds**

"_Dante Alighieri wrote to us in his "Divina Commedia" the many different levels of hell one could confront and the punishments one will receive in each one of them. Now we see in the world so many live in things worst than this circles and done nothing to deserve such punishment and others live on paradise and done anything but to deserve it._

_Yet there are other types of hells, as other see heaven as their own hell, such is the perspective of man kind. One wonders what Dante would write if he saw the world today, what is hell and what heaven is, so easily confused….This world of heavens and hells…..May God Help Us…"_

_-Archbishop of Britannia- 2009 "During Mass in the Holy Cathedral of Pendragon"_

**-----------------The North of Scotland, E.U. (Euro Universe) Territory-------------------**

The cold wind of the forest moved thru his feet, he couldn't feel them yet it had been since the start of the winter. As he breathed he could see the hot air go out thru his mouth as he breathed heavily, the snow in his boots and cold the metal of his gun made his fingers twitch in pain due to the cold, as he looked behind his helmet around the area. The strong barked trees of the tundra and barely any grass to be seen; this was Scotland, land of the strong, his land.

"Ye bettae be ready te move ladd…." He said in the heavy accent.

"Yes Sir…." answered another voice thru the radio that he had on his helmet.

He was dressed in white and gray, made to camouflage with the snow and scenery, even after the loss of Irelands main base they still held their ground here and they will not give up not yet and for sure his bleeding leg will not stop him in accomplishing the task at hand. As he grabbed tightly the gun and his breathing only grew stronger by second it passed.

"What art their coordinates…." He continued on the radio.

"They are about 5 meters in front of us My Lord…." The other answered.

"How many times te have te tell ya dannae call me Lord….we ain't Britannian's ye know…." He said with a light smirk on the radio.

"Sorry Commander…."

"Now ait yer team ready te advance….we art counting on ye…." Said the soldier we light voice.

"Yes Sir…"

"Aye, Odin Team out…." As he ended communications, he just looked behind the trees to see their target. Brittanian soldiers, dressed in their black clothes and armor and no Knightmares, it was expected, with this cold there wasn't a robot that could survive under this conditions so pretty much things were on their favor and he begged to whatever god was left in this world that things will keep this way.

"All teams on my command…." He said silently under the radio.

"Steady…."

"Steady…."

"Steady…" the voice echoed on this soldier's radio, he was calm, different to even his captain that kept breathing heavier and heavier as seconds passed. In fact the voice seemed to be like a lullaby to him, as he kept his eyes closed and his gun close by, awaiting the order. Not the cold of the snow in his boots or the cold metal of his gun seemed to stern this soldier. As he finally opened his eyes and only muttered into his radio "Team Thor, you know what to do….." he said firmly.

A choir of voices answered almost coordinated towards his call, in a strength like if it where an anthem "Yes My Lord!!!"

"Go, Go, Go, Go!!!!" The order finally came and he sprinted thru the snow. Like a phantom he ran, as for his vision everything began to move in slow motion, his helmet visor began fill itself with snow flakes yet this didn't stop him, as he only incremented his speed and continued running…

_He ran like hell, even with his __small feet he kept him running non stop thru out the bright and green forest, looking straight ahead, nothing else mattered he had to get there. His eyes tensed, it didn't matter what he crashed into: leaves, vines or bushes nothing seemed to stop him, as in front of him he could see a bright light and the smell of ashes began to fill his nose, as he ran until he found himself before a titanic fire and now with tears and exasperated face "FATHER!!!!!!!!!"_

"BOOOOOMMMM!!!" an explosion filled the air and the soldier ran even faster, as he spoke thru his radio "Aamina!! How are things down there!!" he shouted firmly.

"Not to good my Lord!! They knew we were coming or were quite prepared, 5 our man down till now!!!" answered a feminine voice thru the radio.

"And of our team!!!"

"None, as always My Lord…" the voice answered with a light sign of relief and with what he could picture a smile thru the radio.

"And the enemy!!! How many are down?" he shouted, as he sprinted even faster thru the woods, as he took a grenade from his belt. The shooting and explosions were getting closer and closer yet the sound didn't seem to stern him or even worried him, in fact the closer the sound, the faster he ran, as a powerful shoot filled the air.

"12…." The feminine voice seemed colder and harder than last time.

"Good…." He answered, as he continued running and running, looking towards the designated area of the Britannian caravan. As he literally took out the clip of his grenade and made a light smirk on his hard cold face "If Bohdan information is correct…." As he reached a slope between two trees and literally jumped over it into a clearing, beneath him fire and blood where all over the place, as shooting and fighting took the place between white phantoms and black ones, as a new white phantom joined the battle from the air "Two are below me…."

And indeed, he looked down his visor to see two Birtannian soldiers shooting unaware of the heavenly present that awaited them and before the knew the sound of an object hitting the snow could be heard, as both looked down to only realize their end. The explosion finished the two soldiers as the new white phantom landed on the ground behind a carriage, as he noticed near him two death Britannian soldiers, not expressed anything, as he just took out the safety button of his gun and rose into the battle field…..

_The fire was immense and the boy kept shouting "Father!!" to the heavens, as if aski__ng for a higher deity for help and without thinking it twice the boy ran towards the fire like a moth towards the flame. Some how he managed to enter the blazed inferno and began running towards the source of the fire, as he got closer and closer to it, he began to see bodies on the floor, boys and girls yet it didn't seem to matter to him, as he found what he feared, the body of an old man, incredibly high, dressed in brown religious clothes, a golden cross on his neck and with a light smile on his face, the boy ran towards him "FATHER!!!!!"_

_The old man seemed to recognize the voice "Ladd, My Boy…." As from his mouth he spitted blood._

"_Don't talk Father, I will save you!!!" the boy shouted while he tried to get the man into his feet. The white hair and white beard showed the mark of the years of the man._

"_Dannae worry for me ladd, nothing can save me…." He said smiling to the boy._

"Nothing can save you…." He muttered under his breath as another bullet took out the life of a Britannian, the bullet went right into the visor and so did the three that followed it, none of them missed, no bullets wasted. As he jumped from place to place shooting all of the shoots got into target, his face cold and stern, not a sign of anger or pleasure, as from behind a black dressed soldier jumped towards him.

Yet before the soldier could land a knife landed in his gut killing him instantly, spilling some blood over the floor, the white phantom looked towards the soldier behind him and his savior, who was a few feet away him, as he smirked "Bohdan…."

The other soldier only gave him a dumbs up and continued his run, shooting to other soldiers not expertly yet barely missing yet when he got into hand to hand combat he was overwhelming, as soldiers felled down to his feet even before they were aware what hit them.

The battle continued until a shout form the Britannian Commander was heard "Retreat!! Retreat!!!" he shouted thru his radio and began running, as the few survivors began retreating leaving everything behind yet the white phantoms didn't stop they continued shooting and running after them.

"My Lord!! They are trying to escape into the plains to go straight back towards the coast, if they get there reinforcements are for sure to arrive!!" a female strong voice was heard thru his speaker.

"Rina!! Who is there to cut their escape!!" he said coldly and serious thru the radio.

"Don't worry my Lord!! Francoise and Aamina are already on it…..only one is miss---all of the units have been taken care of My Lord!!" she shouted now with a happy tone, as she continued "Orders My Lord!!"

The white phantom smirked under his helmet "Thor Unit rendezvous on my location….." his voice spoke harsh and cold.

"Yes My Lord!!!" another choir of voices was heard thru the radio.

"Ye really did a finne job laddie, as expected from ye and yerr unit….." said another white phantom that began to walk towards the other soldier while took out his helmet revealing of a blond tall man with blue eyes "Ye did great…"

The other stood firmly "Thank you M---" he was interrupted.

"What did I tell ye about dat…." the blond one said with irked face.

"Ohh Sorry….Thank you Commander…." He said it still firm and stern.

"_Thank ye my son….." said the old man with his mouth full of blood and still smiling towards the boy, the flames continued to surround the place__, as his blue eyes pierced the kid._

"_For what Father….I should be the one thanking you…" the boy said with tears in his eyes and sobbing continuously, at the body of the monk._

"_For saving them….at least some survived…." He said with a smile "Live on with them….Live on Noctis…." He said this last words towards the gray eyes of Noctis that where full of tears and touched his dark silver hair._

Noctis looked towards the golden cross in his hand "Yes Father, I will live on and save them, as you saved us before…." He said in his cold voice. As he took out his helmet revealing a face of a teenager, his once soft gray eyes had hardened, his face features much more marked and his dark silver hair was long and spiky. As he looked towards his commander "Commander, is it true….it is true that we lost Ireland?" he asked in his serious tone.

The Commander seemed to curse a little under his breath "Aye….Da Bloody Britannian's arrived by surprise….we weren't ready for them…." The Commander said in a serious voice.

Noctis looked at his Commander "Yet wasn't there a truce between the E.U. and Britannia…" he continued coldly.

"Aye, there ait suppose te be one……yet….." he said looking at the surrounding battle field "Yet fer the last 20 days these bloody caravans keep coming in….ait strange…..ait da bloody winter and they choose to invade this time off da year…..the Britannian Commander fer sure may be quite stupid…" he said seriously with a big smirk, in winter they will always have the upper hand and the Britannian's without their Knightmare frames seemed to know little of guerrilla wars.

"Excusez-moi Commander, Yet I disagree…." Said a long black haired teen with a little bit of mustache and green eyes, with a heavy French accent and a cocky voice "The Britannian's are here to get a better look of the terrain….so when summer arrives….taking over this land will be simple comme bonjour (easy as pie)….….Messire Archäique (My Lord in French)….." he said giving a light nod towards Noctis while he turned on a light cigar and smoked it lightly, while seating down, putting down his helmet and a high caliber sniper.

"Francoise…." Noctis nodded back towards the black haired teen.

The Commander looked towards "Ait might be true yet we haven't heard anything from da high command…..we will stand our ground as instructed…." He said in a firm commanding voice.

Francoise was about to speak again when only Noctis moved his hand telling him to stop "So for now Commander we will stay here as commanded….Orders??" asked Noctis in his serious and cold voice.

"Fer now check the carriage and ait content….something useful ait be there….and once again well done ladds te all off yer unit…" he said with a light smirk and left the two teens alone, as he walked towards the rest of the units that had gathered on the place of the battle.

"You don't like him don't you Messire Archäique….." said Francoise while he watched the Commander go with their forces, as another little puff of smoke came out from his mouth.

Noctis looked towards Francoise "Cannot blame him….he is just following orders yet that is the main problem of this whole unit…." He said in his serious and cold voice.

"Isn't that exactly what it has been taking to the sheizze…." Said a big teenager, brown hair, brown bearth, dressed as well as white phantom and in his hand a big knife "Herr Noctis….." he said with a light nodd.

"Bodhan…." Noctis nodded towards him "Yeah, sometimes I wonder if really this whole democracy system really works…." He said with a serious and hardened face.

"Yet don't we work that way My Lord…." Said a girl of dark strong skin, red eyes and dark hair "You always asking our opinion in each decision you have taken and till now it has worked pretty well…"

"Rina…." As he looked upwards "Yeah but still we are a small group and not only that we are a family…..so democracy for us works pretty much like family decisions…" he said in his cold voice.

"I cannot believe you are comparing us to a family with decisions as: what movies to see, the super market and of course what will give our children…" said a brunette skin girl, brownish hair and her strong green eyes, like Francoise she carried a high caliber sniper rifle "Since when you gain any sense of humor My Lord…" she said giggling.

Bodhan couldn't help but to laugh "So that will make Noctis the Vater (Father), Aamina the Mutter (Mother) and the rest of us the happy Bruders und Schwester…(brothers and sisters)" he laugh at the sole idea.

Rina smirked "Ohhh I would prefer to be the adopted sister really I would hate to even be related to this two morons…."

Francoise smiled "Ohhhh you have insulted me moi soer (sister), my brother and I aren't that bad…" he said while another puff smoke came out of his mouth.

Noctis looked towards the group while they all discussed the matter of who was who in their family, as light smirk painted in his face "Indeed Father a family…." He said to himself in his cold voice. As he began walking towards the carriage "Hey 'Family' get moving, we got our orders….." he said in a strong voice.

"Yes, My Lord!!" answered the four with a big happy shout and began to follow him, as Aamina cached up besides Noctis, the brunette girl smiled at him lightly.

"How much time do you think will be here…" she asked her eyes fixed on Noctis.

"Cannot tell, like I said, Democracy in these country is more troublesome than The Emperor, at least he can make a decision…." He said seriously and cold "If it were for me we would have been out of the freezing hell long time….Ireland, Scotland…all of this Isle is lost since the start….even if I hate to leave it that way…." he cursed.

Aamina smiled to Noctis "Let me remember you this hell once was our heaven…" she said smiling to him.

Noctis looked at her "Indeed our heaven…..our heaven…." He said dreamingly to the air.

**-----Ashford Academy, Britannia Settlement, Japan (Now Area 11)-------**

"This is heaven!!!" shouted a golden long haired and blue eyes women, as she ate a piece of cheese "I love when the student council gets something well done, a celebration is needed!!" she continued now eating some food.

"Milly, this is impertinent!!! We shouldn't be doing these we don't even have the permission!!" said a boy of black jet hair and light purple eyes that tried to stop her to open a bottle of Champaign "We are under age dam it!!"

"Come on Lelouch, we are just having fun don't be so stiff!!!" said a blue haired, brown eyes boy smiled while he helped Milly with the bottle of Champaign.

"Don't even think about it Rivalz!!!" cried out Lelouch.

"Ummm, Hey I think we should be discuss---" started talking shyly a girl with short green hair and with glasses yet to only be interrupted by Rivalz.

"Come on Nina!!!! You as well, don't be so stiff about this things this is what student life is about!!!" he said now throwing around the bottle of Champaign while Lelouch continuously tried to get it running from side to side, between Rivalz and Milly.

Yet before the bottle was intercepted by a girl of long orange-brownish hair and golden eyes "I usually don't agree with Lelouch….yet he is right this time, we are underage Milly, you should know better!!" the girl exclaimed with the bottle in her hands.

"Ohhh Shirley you are just getting in allegiance with Lelouch so you can be closer to him aren't you!!" said Milly with a big smirk on her face, as she looked at Shirley with a mischievous eyes.

Shirley looked towards Milly with a big blush upon her face "Of course no!! How can you think that Miss President!!" she said shouting in top of her lungs towards Milly.

Lelouch only sighted at the conversation while he sat down on a chair to get some air, while he watched the group. All of the girls dressed in their uniform, black short skirts, yellow sacs, long white ankle socks, white button shirts and a green tie decorated it, on the tie a golden symbol of the Britannian nobility was upon it. On the boys case including him where: all dressed in black, long sleeved sacs and black formal trousers, as well the sign of Britannian nobility in gold.

As suddenly from another door a girl appeared on an automatic wheel chair, brown long hair, closed eyes and dressed in a strange style Victorian dress. As she said out loud "Ummmm is my brother around here…" she said in a shy voice.

Lelouch got up and walked towards the girl "Nunally, what are you doing here?" he asked kindly to her, his once tensed face seemed to have softened greatly.

"Ohh Brother I just wanted to ask if I could join you…I know is Student Council Members only and all bu---" she was interrupted by Milly.

"Of course you can join us Nunally, after all you are already a semi-member of the Student Council!! So please join us!!" she cried happily.

Nunally smiled at Milly's words "Thank you Milly!! That way I can be more time with you brother!!!" she said moving her head towards were Lelouch was.

Lelouch smiled at her "Of course Nunally come here lets sit down!!" as he guided Nunally towards the table.

As both Lelouch and Nunally sat down on the table, with the rest of the group, this was the Student Council of Ashford Academy and right now where just celebrating their last accomplishment as a group. Of course all of this celebrations and events created by the president itself that just loved to do some chaos, Milly Ashford.

As the meal went on the talking went towards the now main theme, the next even of Ashford Academy "We should do a school trip or something….you know vacations for all so we can have a good rest." Milly said with a big smile while she ate some meat.

Lelouch sighted "President, shouldn't you be more focused in getting your grades so you can graduate…"

Milly looked at Lelouch "Details Lulu, I can worry myself on that later, for now lets plan that, think carefully!" she cried happily.

Rivalz as always followed her president as always "Of course Milly, we just need to come with some awesome place and go there!!!" he said having his drink of Champagne he had managed to get from Shirley.

Shirley looked a bit pissed "Gee you three!! You never think of school always thinking of everything except that!!"

Lelouch looked at her "What do you mean three!! Shirley, don't put me in the same team as those two!!" he said with a serious and cold face.

"Ohhh!! Why wouldn't I?! I mean you are always gambling with Rivalz, skipping classes and if not skipping sleeping at them!!" she said with a pissed face to Lelouch and pointing him.

"And even sleeping at class he gets much better grades than I?!?!" screamed Rivalz exasperated.

Lelouch smirked "Isn't my fault I am a genius Rivalz…." While he took a sip of a glass of water and helped Nunally with a plate of food she was eating.

"_It isn't my fault being a genius Suzaku!!" young Lelouch shouted towards a brown haired boy, that was dressed in a Japanese formal clothing, had brown short hair and golden eyes._

"_Well little Britannian, you might be smart but I am much stronger…" Suzaku said with a big smirk._

"_Come here you stupid Japanese!!" shouted Lelouch while he launched himself towards Suzaku._

_The two boys began fighting till Lelouch found himself under Suzaku "Your mind games don't work here Lelouch!" he smirked triumphantly._

_Lelouch smirked back "All right, All right you win…" he said sighting towards his friend._

_Suzaku__ got up from him and smiled "Lets go back….Nunally should be waiting for us…"_

"_Yes you are right…" with these the two boys began walking the lush and green fields of Japan, the sky was blue giving both of the boys a magnificent view of all Japan, as both kids smiled towards the horizon and began their running towards, home in view they could see Mount Fuji standing out proudly._

_As both kids reached a big slope of earth and with easiness Suzaku got over it yet Lelouch was having troubles with it "Come on Lelouch, we will be late!" he said with a light smile._

"_It cannot be help, I am not as strong as you are salvage!" he said desperate knowing that it was his lack of physical training that stalled him so much; as he took Suazku's offered hand for help._

"_Whatever you say Lelouch…" sighted Suzaku helping his friend into his feet and the three continued their run back home._

_Yet before the two could continue running little back dots began to be seen in the air around Mount Fuji, thousands of them, Suzaku looked a them with questioning eyes yet Lelouch looked at them with scared eyes "It has begun…." And before he could explain anything to Suzaku he had already bolted running home._

Lelouch's eyes were traveling thru the room, it looked so similar to Aries yet much less bigger and expensive but the whole place was almost a copy of it and it was ironic that it was here he and Nunally lived both, the meeting house for the Student Council of Ashford Academy where both lived and Lelouch studied. As he answered to another Milly's request "Okay, you win, you win…" he said sighting.

"Then its settled then, you and Rivalz will once again try and get us the sponsors for this trip would you??" she asked smiling towards the Vice-President of the Council, Lelouch.

Rivalz cheered in happiness as Lelouch only sighted, as Milly got up "Well the meeting is adjourned and I recommend to you all get ready for your afternoon activities, well that's that…" she said smiling and waving to all.

Lelouch didn't even waste a second and got Nunally, escorting her to her room and closing the door behind them. As Lelouch took some air "A quite troublesome group isn't Nunally…" he said smiling lightly to his sister while he took some air.

Nunally giggled at her brother's words "I think they are funny…" she said smiling to him.

Lelouch smiled to her and got up "Sayoko will be arriving soon enough Sis, I must get ready for classes excuse me Nunally…" he said with a light smile.

"Of course brother don't worry I will wait for her…" she said with a light smile and heard as Lelouch left.

Lelouch got into his room and closed the door, breathing heavily and cursing to himself "What am I doing….What I am doing Suzaku…" he said seriously and cold sitting on his bed and grabbing his hair in desperation.

_The land was completely destroyed, the war had began only a few weeks ago and the once lush and green pastures that Lelouch and Suzaku had ran thru them watching the arrival of the first Britannian forces was unrecognizable. As now cars, destroyed tanks and mountains of bodies were all that could be seen in miles, the once blue sky of Mount Fuji was now it was orange and full of smoke._

_Suzaku and Lelouch lie seated on box of ammo watching soldiers move from left to right with bodies or boxes, both kids were to be moved, it wasn't safe here anymore nor these two together were safe. The orders had been clear separate them and hide Lelouch and Nunally the best it could be done._

"_It shouldn't have been this way….It shouldn't have been…" said Suzaku looking at the desolated land that surrounded them._

_Lelouch greeted his teeth, this had been the second time Britannia had taken something precious to him and this time he wasn't going to take it, as he got up and looked at Suzaku "Suzaku!!" he said firmly, his purple eyes staring towards Japan with an incredible determination._

_Suzaku turned towards the boy who stood there defiantly against the world that surrounded him._

"_I will destroy Britannia!!!!" he said firmly, not a wish but a command and it was a command he was planning to keep. As he looked at Suzaku that looked at him pale._

"_But it is your home!!" said Suzaku, hearing the words of Britannian Prince of destroying his own land._

"_That's not my home….that was hell Suzaku!! And I plan to obliterate it!!" he said firmly once again._

_This time he had no time to answer as people who escorted them both came from them and took them into the cars and before they knew both infants where going on separate ways promising to each others they will meet again; as both cars disappeared for each others field of vision due to smoke of the battlefield._

Yeah, that was his mission to destroy Britannia yet he didn't know what to do and every time he saw Nunally he was remembered of the fake heaven he was living in because not only didn't he see saw Suzaku again….1 week later he learned he had died during a bombing.

"This is no heaven Milly….this is only a fake heaven….this is truly hell…" he said cursing thru the air "A hell were I've lost my best friend, were my sister is blind and unable to walk, a hell were I am force to carry a fake mask to cover this fake heaven I live….now…..this is hell…." He said to himself while he cursed under his breath.

As a few minutes later he got up and began walking out of his room and out of the Club House, it was time for classes. As he walked with a light smile over his face and muttering to himself "Such is the price for a fake heaven…" he said lightly to the air……


	3. Turn Two: The Games of Power and Strat

**Authors Note: All right two**** more alerts and one review YAY!!! And many hits and visits!!! Thank you people yet please give some reviews!! I cannot know if I am good or bad on this or there is something you dislike please let me know!!! Also I am in search of a beta reader to improve this anybody for the taking well lets get this show more action and on the move!!! As always the intro style belongs to Cal Reflector on "Code Geass: Lelouch of Britannia" and please Review people!! Imagine that it what keeps me going!!! Or typing whatever you want to call it!!! This story will play a little with history because I just made some calculations and according to wikipedia and other sources the story of Code Geass takes place during the years of 1967 (2017 a.t.b, supposedly is 50 years earlier than the Gregorian calendar), a few years after World War II yet I will play with history a bit so bare with me please!!!!**

**Authors Note: Okay I noticed that fanfiction dosen't allow some symbols within the stories and I suppose that was one of the reasons this wasn't getting no reviews so I made some corrections on text:**

"**Text that are like this": Are usually titles.**

"_**Test that are like this": Is what the character is thinking.**_

"_Text that are like this": Are introduction, backflashes or other special things._

"Text that are lke this": Are normal story things.

**Code Geass: Another Side, Another Rebellion**

**Turn Two: The Games of Power and Strategy**

"_The world is like Chess: __In chess one cannot control everything. Sometimes a game takes an unexpected turn, in which beauty begins to emerge. Both players are always instrumental in this."_

_So said the wise Vladimir Kramnik, the world is such like that, strategies take sometimes unexpected turns of events and what it once seemed like a complex piece of music becomes so clear and so beautiful. Sports, War, Love, Governments…almost everything is like Chess each one with different variables yet all of them have the same common variable: There is always a looser that __carries the shame and the winner who carries the glory._

_That will be probably the only misfortune of such beauty of the World and so each winning and loss defines us: our Nobility, our Mistakes and our Humanity; yet as the wise Viktor Korchnoi said: "The human element, the human flaw and the human nobility - those are the reasons that chess matches are won or lost."_

_I command you my soldiers!! Don't let our Flaws and our Nobility blind us of our Victory!! We shall crush them!! We shall carry the glory to our Fatherland!!_

_All Hail------------"_

_-Lord and Marshal of Britannian Forces invading Ireland, Alfred Archivalds- _

_Last Words to his Army before a bullet pierce his head in the coast of Southern Ireland_

**--****---------------Ashford Academy, Britannia Settlement, Japan (Area 11)---------------**

The movie projector kept playing the video again and again, as the students watched it seriously "So what do we learn about this propaganda…" said a tall teacher with blue hair and maroon eyes; as he turned towards his class.

"That E.U better start thinking of getting a better advertisement manager…" joked one of the students.

"Very funny…yet…." He said while he played the video again "This propaganda has worked quite well despite our thoughts about it…." He said while the visual showed a E.U soldier dressed in white shooting right in the head another soldier cleanly "The visual though seemed to be acted and the whole editing of the video seems more like a movie than actual combat scenes or propaganda…"

A student raised his hand.

"Yes…" said the teacher while the video re-played over and over again, the screen played a music made out of bag pipes and drums, while the scenes showed cities burning, children crying and soldiers saving them while saying in all the languages of E.U "Freedom" or some other catchy phrase.

"Still supposedly Britannia and E.U had a peace treaty between them, what happened?"

"Well, seems that they directly attacked a Britannian convoy that held some important contents and Britannia asked for its return and E.U refused its return…" he said seriously, as he looked towards the video scene probably the scene that most impacted him. A fight in the snow where Britannian soldiers were taken out by a small group easily, of course he knew this was all acted.

Lelouch on the other hand was for the first time in God knows how much time actually interested in the class _"Social Communication of Britannia"_ he preferred calling it _"Nationalism and other Bullshit" _yet this time the teacher had actually showed them something new and for Lelouch likes "interesting", as he rose his hand.

The teacher seemed to gasp at seeing Lelouch's hand up, he never ever participated and when he did it was naturally done by force from the teacher, so actually wanting to participate on his own was quite a surprise "Seems that the apocalypse will arrive today!! Lelouch, if you do us the honor!!" he said with a big smirk on his face.

Lelouch got up and looked towards the video with tensed eyes "Those "actions sequence" you so call aren't acted at all…." He said seriously towards his teacher.

The teacher looked at Lelouch with questioning eyes "What do you mean Lelouch…" he said seriously.

Lelouch walked up into the front teacher "Teacher will you allow me the control please." He said seriously.

"Certainly Lelouch…" he said amused at how the number one sleeping genius was acting.

The whole class watched in amazement; Lelouch rarely participated or even seemed to paying attention to any class yet something right now caught his attention and that was quite rare. As Lelouch began to rewind the video until he stopped in a scene were the bullet was "supposedly" according to the teacher, killing the Britannian Soldier. As he pointed towards one of the corners of the screen "Look…"

The Teacher fixed his eyes towards the screen to see what Lelouch was pointing at, to only recognize a white gloved hand with a gun on its hand, as he looked towards Lelouch "Explain your point if you will Mr. Lamperouge…" he said now seriously.

Lelouch smirked at his teacher "It's quite simple really Teacher….The glove is exactly to the one this soldier has and really, who while acting and shooting a video would be carrying a gun…" he said with a smirk "It was planned and foreseen, of that I am sure….yet this are actual combat scenes not mere acting Teacher…"

The teacher looked at Lelouch with a gasp on his face "Yet there isn't actual proof this is combat students, Mr. Lamperouge, if you would be so kind to go back to your seat?" he asked, Lelouch didn't even thought it twice as he went back to his seat "Either way…" the bell rang.

People began to get up and walked towards the exit of the class as the teacher shouted "Don't forget to bring me the report on the History of Mass Communication on Britannia!!!" as he left the class.

Lelouch was on his seat, in his mind he played over and over again the scene of the soldier who actually took out those Britannian's so easily yet the whole group was amazing and he was completely aware that right now on E.U some territories were covered in snow and under temperatures that no Knightmare frame could survive so usually to these type of territories they sent the best foot soldiers; so to actually see them taken out so easily by mere guerillas it meant that something was happening on the E.U. this thoughts crossed his mind until Shirley and Rivalz walked to him.

"Hey Lelou, what was that about?" asked questioningly his blue haired friend.

Lelouch looked towards Rivalz "Just pointing a few things that our teacher didn't see…" he said smirking.

Shirley looked with an annoyed gaze "Jeeez, Lulu, as always causing troubles and commotions, you can never stand in your place without causing any major trouble…" he said looking at him with her annoyed face.

Lelouch got up from his seat "Hey at least I give the class something interesting to talk about…." He said with a big smirk "Also I didn't mention but those 'soldiers' are about our age…" he looked towards his friends eyes.

As expected both gasped and almost cried in unison "R-R-R-REALLY!!!"

Lelouch only laugh out loud and looked towards them "Ha ha ha ha ha!!! I am joking!! you should have seen the look upon your faces!!" he cried.

"LELOUCH!!!" Both of his friends cried "We thought for a minute you were serious there!!" Shirley cried.

Lelouch smiled "Heh! Sorry, guys I will be going to get some things done, see you around." He said with a light smile.

Soon the friend departed and Lelouch literally sprinted towards his room, his mind had began to spin around, something had given him a new light and for once school had given him something useful, as he managed to escape from Milly and others that desired his attention as he finally arrived to his room knowing that Nunally will arrive shortly after her walk with Sayako, their personal guard and maid.

As he found himself before his computer on his face a light smile _**Those were mere students like me or probably younger….yet they did amazingly, if I could get my grip into such a group I could make wonders…. **_his mind continued spinning while the computer turned on _**Yet….my fellow student wasn't wrong even thought the propaganda is working it still very ineffective considering the scale they require to affect…. **_as the computer turned on and he began to enter codes protecting his IP and location by so, as he began typing a search of the great: wbw (World Britannian Web).

The site opened: "eurofreedom" it was hard to get to it, after all the own system warned him and tried to block his entrance to it yet Lelouch wasn't a genius for nothing as he literally broke all the firewalls, codes and entrance locks, soon in front of the screen the flag of the E.U appeared and in his face a light smirk painted itself "Now let see what can I get on….."

**---------------Northern Scotland, Scotland, E.U (Euro Universe) Territory--------------**

The night sky of the Scotland, stars all over the place as Noctis looked towards the campfire, the cold still didn't bother him even thought he held his hands close to the heat of the campfire barely held by the wood they had collected during the day. As Noctis turned towards Aamina who was eating a piece of meet as she finished it "You want more Aamina?" he asked seriously in her cold voice.

Aamina's green eyes turned questioningly towards Noctis "My Lord….This is the second day…."

"I just don't feel well….maybe something I ate during the last expedition…" Noctis answered turning his eyes back to the fire.

Rina who was on other side of Noctis "My Lord, don't try to make us look stupid….we know you have eaten in the last few days…..Why?"

Bodhan while he had in his mouth some meat he spoke "Herr Noctis, if you don't eat something I don't want to be the one to carry your Essel (ass in german) when you Fall to the ground in your Gesicht (Face German)…." speaking his mouth full of food, while moving his brown hair out of his face.

Francoise was drinking some water while he looked at Bodhan "You will have to pardon him Messiere Archäique (My Lord in French)….His modals ain't so raffiné (refined in French) as an adequate gentilhomme (gentleman in French), still Messiere Archäique, you need to eat something…" he said now smirking "I know this ain't exactly the délecieux (delicious in French) plates yet it can't be that bad can they be…."

Noctis looked at the group "I am all right….it just I am not hungry…."

Rina moved her face closer to him "You are lying Noctis….I've known you for far too long and you are lying…" this time her face cold, icy and serious "And if you aren't going to tell us….we will be forced to make you eat….or say it…"

"Sorry for this Noctis…" Aamina said lightly, as her hands moved strongly towards Noctis arms trying to grip him strongly.

Noctis like if trained for it impulse himself to his two feet moving backwards from Rina and Aamina's side "Really I am telling you…" he never finished.

As Rina launched herself towards him in her face a light smirk "No, Noctis we really don't care…"

Noctis tried to evade her yet he was too late for Aamina was already behind him expertly sending him to the ground with a swift kick on the back of his talons making him loose balance instantly and fall to the ground as he landed he found himself looking straight towards Aamina's face noticing both of his hands where pinned down by Aamina's feet "Sorry Notics yet you really must eat…." Her face seemed saddened to him in like this yet a light blush was painted on her face noticing her position and Noctis's.

"Now Bodhan, Francoise!!" commanded Rina, as both brown and black haired teen jumped towards Noctis. Bodhan grabbed both of his feet and held them tightly, as Francoise was now over his torso as with a swift movement he was grabbing Noctis neck giving a light squeeze as Noctis opened his mouth by the force of his strength yet Noctis face was still calm, as always.

"Sorry for the abuse mon ami….yet is for your own good Noctis…" he said with a light smirk the black haired teen.

Rina was now carefully placing food into Noctis mouth with a smile yet it was a sad smile knowing perfectly that this was the only way to get him to eat something at least as Noctis quietly accepted the food as with Francoise strength he was obligated to eat it unless he wanted to die of chocking or lack of air.

"I see ye art finally giving the little laddy something te eat…" said the golden haired Commander that was standing now from nearby tree with a light smirk.

Rina turned her icy eyes towards the Commander "We are almost done with him Commander if you gives us a moment…" she said with an icy smile.

The Commander couldn't help to chill at her face, no wonder Noctis was the commander of this unit, even thought they had lived together for too long it was probably only Noctis who could handle such a wild group "Take yer time lass….Nay hurry here…."

After Rina had finished literally feeding Noctis into his mouth the whole group jumped from him and even before he got to his feet all of them were making a bow with eyes closed "Forgives us My Lord!!!" they all shouted in unison.

Noctis got up and looked at the group with a light smile "No need to be sorry I was the one being stubborn…Thor Unit dismissed get some rest…." With these words he walked towards his Commander.

"Your orders My L------"

"What did I tell ye about that?…" said the Commander with a pissed off voice and a very aggressive look.

"Sorry Commander!!!" he said now standing stiff before the yellowed haired man.

"Don't worry ladd, te be sincere I am impressed te see ye handling yer unit…..dat unity is what makes yerr unit so fearsome…" he said seriously as they continued walking thru the woods "I hope ye art ready fer da mission ladd…"

Noctis looked at him "You know what I feel about this mission sir….." he said seriously, as the Commander turned towards him yet before he could say something he was interrupted Noctis "Yet this will not change my efficiency nor that of my unit…"

The Commander looked at him "Good…." As they continued to walk until they reached a big tent that it was a combination of a tent and a building, it seemed bigger than the rest not to mention the large amount of antennas that stood from its top and the large number of guards and anti-craft guns that surrounded it "The reunion has already begun come on they are awaiting you…."

Noctis and the Commander entered a metallic room, in the middle a big table with a holographic screen on it, around them many other screens and for last a little table with drinks and some food. On the table 13 soldiers were already seated as they looked at Noctis enter, probably the youngest of them, after all the women seemed to smile at him and the guys smirked. As Noctis sat down nearest the top of the table, as The Commander with other two large Scotsman sat down on the middle of the square table.

"So ye laddys ready fer tomorrow!!" shouted a tall brown haired man with long brown beard and a imposing military uniform.

As the whole table responded unison "Aye Sir!!" everyone except for Noctis who only looked at the 3 Commanders with cold and icy eyes, he didn't like the operation not at all.

"Noctis!!" commanded the other man.

"Yes Sir!!"

"Thor unit and yourself will be leading this oper---" he never got to finished just to be interrupted by Noctis.

"My unit won't be participating in the operation…." Noctis's icy and dark voice echoed the room, his eyes death serious.

"But----" the other commander tried to talk until he was interrupted by the golden haired commander.

"Noctis….can ye please explain yerself…" he said seriously.

Noctis looked at the 3 commanders "My agreement for this operation is that me and my unit will be acting as a support…..you have not hold on to my agreement….so my unit will not take action yet I will…" he said seriously and cold.

"Noctis….ye will work alone in here….ye know we dannae have any man te spare…." The golden haired Commander said in a dark voice.

"I've made my calculations….I am more than capable of handling this alone…." He answered coldly as he looked at the rest of the commanders "And if the mission briefing is as it is….I ask permission to excuse myself…" he said while his gray icy eyes pierced the golden haired commander.

The golden haired commander looked at him seriously "Nay……by da by Noctis….do ye have someone known in Japan…" he asked seriously.

Noctis looked at the commander with a questioning look "No…Why??" he asked seriously.

The golden haired Commander grabbed a file and opened it "A few weeks ago someone in Japan of unknown IP entered our page….under da codename: Zero, he sent us a message asking us of the promo….asking who where ye and guessed ye were in one of the northern countries…." He said seriously.

"No, I've never been to Japan to begin with…What course action did you took?" he said seriously and cold.

"Central Command decided to block the page for the moment and just let it passed as a hacker after all, he didn't steal anything from us…"

Noctis looked towards his commander "So that's all Sir?" he asked seriously.

The golden haired Commander looked at Noctis only sighting "Aye, Noctis….report tomorrow at 8:00 hours, dannae forget yerr part in da operation…." He said seriously.

Noctis only gave a light bow "Yes Commander…." He said while he left the tent/complex.

Noctis walked thru the woods alone, the many campfires provided him guidance back to his tent and unit, he walked slowly and in silence till he arrived to the camp and noticed the campfire still on with extra wood, none of his men on sight, as he sat down pulling his knees into himself and letting himself closer to the fire "Dam it…." He muttered to himself.

As he took out from his bag a little bottle of water and put it closer to the fire, after all it was literally frozen so he had to wait for it to de-frost, as he sat down looking at the fire with lost eyes, no words coming from his mouth until Aamina walked towards his side from her tent "So how was the meeting My Lord?" she asked lightly.

Noctis gave a light smile to Aamina "You know them….democracy….." he sighted.

Aamina sat down close to him smiling to him as well lightly "I prepared your tea My Lord, no need to that yourself…" with these words she took out a kettle from behind the fireplace that Noctis hadn't noticed.

Noctis looked at Aamina "You know me far to well Aamina and yet you don't question me so much…"

"Why should I My Lord? You have always guided us for the best and you have taken care of us since the loss of the Father…" she sighted while she put tea into a little metal cup and gave it to Noctis.

Noctis gave it a light sip "You think so? I wonder some times really Aamina….If I really do the right thing for all of us…" he said turning his eyes back to the campfire.

Aamina moved closer towards Noctis with a light smile "You mean tomorrow's operation My Lord?" she asked lightly.

Noctis looked at Aamina "Don't worry, we won't be needed apparently…" he said with a light smile, taking another sip from his tea.

"Really My Lord?! Now that is really unexpected…" she said suspecting towards Noctis.

"Yeah, they got reinforcements this afternoon and they are much better prepared both experienced and spec wise than us….tomorrow we are dismissed from duty…." He said with a smile.

"What do you mean dismissed of duty?" she asked curiously.

"The plan will fail…..in fact the whole plan is a suicide mission….I doubt none of the Units survive…." He said coldly.

"Then shouldn't we help them??" asked Aamina worried now.

"No….Tomorrow I will go and leave our last report in base and will be redeployed northern…." He said leaving the metal tea cup on the ground "Francoise vision was correct….in a month or two the snow will begin to melt….in fact Knightmare's began to arrive on ships this last weeks on the coast of Ireland…."

"Yet isn't that the reason for tomorrows operation?" asked Aamina taking now some tea for herself.

"Yes, but a badly planned operation….in fact barely with Francoise and your suggestions the operation might barely succeed yet you know the Commanders, they hate when someone turns out to be better than them….." he said smirking looking towards the fire.

Aamina eyes turned towards the fire "So what are your orders My Lord?"

**-------------Shinjuku Ghetto, Britannian Setlement Area 11 (Japan)------------**

Life really can flow thru one's own eyes before you even know, a few weeks ago he was trying to get some information of E.U force he had seen on the promo just to be blocked by the server and like that in a few seconds his first tries of getting his so called plan on destroying Britannia, yeah he was getting so close to it, he thought sarcastically at the time he saw his IP blocked from the page. Now he was getting back to his fake heaven, a few moments ago like any day he and Rivalz had gone to gamble for a little game of chess and like always he had achieved a flawless victory over his opponent, a Britannian Noble Man, if he couldn't crush them on the battle field at least he could crush them on the chess board where he excelled and on the way winning some pocket money yet this was worthless for him, nothing could quench his desire, not even all this victories on chess….

"That's a new record Lulu!! 8 minutes!! Even less than you predicted!!" said surprised Rivals while both road on the bike.

Lelouch was taken out of his thoughts to see towards his friend "His own arrogance blinded him and before he knew he had checkmated his king by himself…" he said calmly "The time was my miscalculation…."

"And even better for us we don't get late to class!!" claimed Rivalz while he ate a piece of breath that Lelouch had previously offered.

Both friends were probably having an easy ride and with time to spare looking around and as always Lelouch commenting how the world was rotting and how the so big difference between the high class and low class was creating a social rift that could turn this world upside down. As always Lelouch did the talking and Rivalz only nodded to his friend.

The drove thru a highway, they were crossing the Shinjuku Ghetto thru the highway, the sight was ironic: in one side technology, solar panels and big skyscrapers adorned the city, technology on every corner and the sunlight reflected on it as ivory making the beautiful illusion of a city of light and besides it the Ghetto….crooked houses, ruined departments and a once glorious city in ruins, a city of darkness, smoke and death, the two sides of the same coin, Japan, Lelouch couldn't help to look at both sides of the city with serious face "Indeed a cold fu--------"

He never finished the words as Rivalz shouted "WHOAAA!!!!" he had lost control of the motorcycle, besides them for its look a transportation truck had passed thru them at an amazing speed, the gray truck carried a big container behind it, the truck seemed to loose its grip on the road to only crash into a wall making eyes from both sides of Japan: Shinjuku Ghetto and the Britannian Settlement gaze their eyes at the situation.

Lelouch looked at the situation with calculative eyes and by every second it passed he worried more seeing that no one came out of the truck. As Lelouch looked towards Rivalz and the rest of crowd "Isn't no one going to act!" he said exasperated, no answer and without further words Lelouch sprinted towards the truck leaving Rivalz alone with the bike, only hearing Rivalz shout in the distant "Lelou!!"

He didn't hear it because before he knew it he was climbing the truck, he had seen that due to the crash it was nearly impossible to get to the cabin yet he knew this type of trucks had a back entrance to the cabin within the cargo compartment. As he found a hatch above the truck and shouted "Are you all right!!" yet his answer didn't came in the form of a voice yet in the sound of the truck humming and moving making Lelouch loose balance and fall into the cargo compartment.

"Damn it!!" he said out loud yet his pain were interrupted by what was inside, before him was a titanic metallic ball by what it seemed the ball was connected to various machines that seemed to keep it on its place yet Lelouch eyes widened, hadn't he heard on the radio of a stolen bomb by terrorist. Lelouch couldn't help to wonder if it was before it, as suddenly the door that connected to the cockpit entered making Lelouch take cover, as he noticed a girl appearing from it, his age probably, red spiky hair, busty and too familiar to him, as she shouted towards the cockpit "I will create a diversion!! After all that's why I am here!" she shouted and ran into another door of the transport.

Lelouch kept himself inside hidden trying his cell phone yet no signal, as he decided to make the run towards the next door where the girl had went, as he opened the door to only see before him a red Glasgow, a Knightmare Frame indeed they where the terrorist and at the same speed he had opened the door, he closed it "Damn it!!" he said outloud.

For what it seemed and eternity Lelouch heard outside explosions, helicopters, Knightmare Frame movement and a constant persecution between what it seemed to be the military and the truck yet he kept trying and trying to reach some one with his phone yet no signs from no one. As all of this came to a halt when the truck crashed sending him crashing into a wall of the truck, as he got up wincing in pain "Damn…." He said to himself as he looked towards the bomb, thank god for his luck, as a door opened revealing where they were, underground probably and an old abandoned highway from the old Japan, he was in the Ghetto, Shinjuku Ghetto to be exact and yet no answer from his pho----

His thoughts were once again interrupted by a swift kick from a soldier; he blocked it with ease but felled to the ground due to the force it carried yet the soldier was extremely agile because before he could even act or do something the soldier was above him holding him by the neck "Stop this terrorist!!" commanded the soldier as he opened the muffler that covered his helmet.

"Stupid Britannian, I am no terrorist you idiot!!" Lelouch shouted towards the soldier.

The soldier instantly got up and looked towards Lelouch in surprise "Lelouch!?!" he asked almost stupefied at Lelouch that stood in the floor before him.

Lelouch looked towards the soldier now questioningly "Who--??"

"It's me Lelouch, Suzaku!" said the soldier removing his helmet revealing a face of a kid about his age, short brown hair and strong green eyes yet what made Lelouch reconsider this boys identity was his smile, indeed this was Suzaku Kururugi, his long lost friend and what the hell was he doing in a military uniform.

"Suzaku!! It's really you!!" he shouted surprised "I though, I though…." He said gasping in surprise.

"I though the same Lelouch…" he said offering his hand towards his long lost friend and getting him to his feet "Yet what are you doing here…" he said seriously.

"Never mind that Suzaku….We must get this thing out of here before…" he never finished his words, before he knew it the metallic ball opened and a purple gas began to be released from it Suzaku instantly jumped towards Lelouch and covering his mouth and nose with his own mask.

Lelouch accepts the help noticing that Suzaku is already covering his own mouth and nose with what it seems to be a hanker chief as both watch the 'bomb' open and the scene before them unfold yet from the bomb a human figure rises from it, green hair, white clothing and golden eyes, a girl, a human girl and Lelouch and Suzaku can only gaze at the apparition with surprised eyes.

Yet in Lelouch eyes an echo finds itself traveling thru his mind "I found you…" the voice is soft and sweet yet Lelouch cannot find the source as he still gazes hypnotized towards the girl rising from the metallic ball or the so called bomb.

Lelouch reacts and runs to catch the girl into his arms avoiding her fall to the ground as he looks towards Suzaku exasperated "What the hell is this Suzaku!!" he shouts.

Suzaku looks at the girl and the metallic ball with surprised eyes, stupefied at what is transpiring "But the report said…..the report said….it was a bomb…." He mumbled to himself.

Lelouch looks at him "They are lying Suzaku, as Britannia has always lied to us…..Is this the country you serve?!" he continued shouting exasperated.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch seriously, indeed he was in the military yet it wasn't because he wanted it was because he knew no other…..he thoughts were interrupted by a world of blinding lights and a whole military unit before them, as a commander dressed in purple walked in front of the group with a big smile "Well done Private! I commend you for your duty!" he said with a big smile.

Suzaku ran towards his commander and stood before him "Sir!! There appears to be a mistake!!" he shouted seriously.

The Commander looked towards were Lelouch was and smirked lightly "There is no mistake private, you have found the terrorist!" he said seriously.

Suzaku continued in the same position "No Sir, he is just a Britannian student who got caught up in this mess, he has nothing to do with this…" he continued seriously and cold.

The Commander got closer to Suzaku "What I see here Private is a terrorist and I command you to execute him in the name of the Fatherland…" he said in a cold icy and terrifying voice.

Suzaku looked towards his commander biting his lip in anger "Even if he is the terrorist I won't shoot him…..because…." he said now turning to Lelouch with a true smile "He is my best friend…."

The Commander smile now turned icy and cold, as he spoke out "So join him private…." No time to answer for Suzaku, no time to react and not even time to say goodbye. As a bullet pierced his body and began falling to the ground his eyes still looking towards Lelouch and the green haired girl, still the smile was there, that goddamned smile he knew so well to put, as Lelouch gazed towards his best friend dying before his own very eyes.

"SUZAKU!!!!!" he shouted, exasperated and mad, once again he had lost him and once again to Britannia.

**-----------------------Coast of Ireland, E.U (Euro Universe) Territory---------------------**

"FOR THE E.U!!!!" the shout of the troops roared thru out the coastline, the white phantoms now ran thru a icy beach, where on summer sand could be found now only ice and snow were there yet this was an advantage for the white phantoms, it helped them to camouflage in the area yet the black phantoms were ready, some one had informed them or they movements were far to predictable because what was happening in those coast was nothing but a massacre, how could mere foot soldiers stand to the might of Britannian battle ships and stationed Knightmare frames? Yes they had tanks on their side yet it wasn't enough and no one had taken even the chance to calculate the shooting range of either the battle ships or their own tanks, the fight was becoming a massacre.

Noctis agreed to lead the operation according to plan yet never accepted to follow it, so he had plans of his own, he will indeed complete the mission assigned to him yet at his own way. As he stood in a Britannian small boat, he had managed to get a Britannian uniform and get into the boat that was heading straight towards the main ship of the Britannian fleet not that he expected to come alive yet with enough luck he could at least accomplish a part of the mission.

The plan was moving flawlessly not to mention that his knowledge of the Britannian military had allowed him to move along with the troops easily making the excuse he had something to report to the main bridge and with that they had allowed him to go into the mother ship not to mention he had been able to get the soldiers code, name and number. He could see in the beach how his own comrades were massacre, all for the pride of one stupid commander that dared to believe that he had an amazing tactic skills, indeed bloody pride yet he was concentrated in the matter at hand as in the distance he could see _"The Bahamount"_, he remembered seeing pictures of it while it was in development back in the fatherland. Now before him stood the magnificent battleship, more than 35 x 20 406mm guns, 20 × 5 127 mm guns, 80 x 40 mm AA guns, 49 x 20 mm AA guns making this ship one of the largest if not the largest of the Britannian fleet, as he could hear how the cannons roared and shoot his own comrades down in the beach yet the view of such ship made even the cold blooded Noctis smile in anticipation to have a glimpse of the ship on board.

Soon they boarded the battle ship and he found himself in the bridge, whoever was in command was an excellent commander, expecting to see nobleman or some type of fancy useless luxuries, he found a full military ship; this was a serious man indeed, if they lost this battle they lost it to a honorable man yet he wasn't planning to loose without taking this baby with him.

As he began to walk with other man he had to take command of this ship and by so hostages, not his way of operating yet what can you expect of a single man operation. As he reached the bridge after being escorted by what it seemed for kilometers by soldiers and taking about 3 elevators, the whole ship was designed for war, small space to comfort yet armed to the core and big spaces for training, indeed a ship though solely for war. The bridge was no different, even thought the commanding center was not as big as he expected for the size of the ship yet he understood something, this ship was divided, sections and the bridge was what it was, only the bridge, usually most of Britannian ships, command centers and moving fortresses usually made the bridge the center of all the operations of the ship making easily for an operation such as this take place yet.._**Cannot make things easy can you….**_ he cursed to himself while he walked to a tall man with brown long hair, he was the commander, dressed in nobility clothes and the sole presence of this man carried authority.

"Strange…." He muttered to himself, indeed he was walking to what he believed to be the highest authority and nobody seemed to mind him.

As he was few feet from the commander, the commander turned around "I commend ye ladd…..yet this ait far as ye go….."

The voice pierced Noctis's ears, this was no Britannian, this was a Scotsman and that voice was…..Noctis eyes widened behind the helmet "C-C-C-Commander!!!!!" he shouted.

Finally the commander turned around taking out his wig revealing his golden hair and the face of his own Commander "Impressive Noctis, even though I warned da Britannian's even of ye, ye managed te reach the bridge impressive…." He said smirking.

Noctis looked at the Commander "Why??" where the only words that could come out of his mouth.

The Commander was smiling triumphantly as now Britannian soldiers surrounded him pointing guns at him "Ye were right since that day a week ago laddie…..ye knew we were going te lose and even though I knew ye were correct I denied it….again and again…..till the day dat bloody Francoise gave me the inform of what was arriving to the coasts….." he said while he walked towards Noctis "So I came to a realization….this war was nothing but game to the Britannian's. A bloody game and I knew that we where the loosing side all along……yet I nevar knew what te do till a few days ago……ye know……an offer came te me…….a place in the Britannia army, a noble title, a new life and a fortune…..for one thing: this bloody land……when I heard those words I came te realize…this was indeed a game for them and I decided to play with them….play their side Noctis…..Power and Strategy Noctis…..that's their game, Power and Strategy….."

Noctis took out his helmet realizing where he was and what will happen next "So you sold your land for what……for Britannia…." He said in his icy cold voice.

"Nay Noctis…..I sold it fer a life…..yet ait nay late for ye either…..join me…..with yer ability it wouldn't take ye long to reach a rank as high as a Knight….." he said with an evil gleam in his eyes.

Noctis gray eyes looked towards the Commander "Sorry Commander…..I am not a dog….." he said in a harsh tone.

The Commander only sighted "I wouldn't expect another answer from ye Noctis….." as he turned his eyes towards the Britannia soldiers "Execute him……In the lower levels….assure ait be a fast death….."

With this the soldiers ran and apprehended Noctis and as soon as he was well tied up a group of about 10 soldiers began escorting him out of the room yet before he could leave he could hear the commander said out loud "Power and Strategy Noctis….that is the way of the world…..I wish I could met ye under a different world…." His voice seemed unpleased to what he was about to do.

With this Noctis began to walk thru the ship, walls and walls passed around him yet he lacked the will to notice, he felt depressed, indeed they had lost and not only that but he was going to die not that he feared death, since he took this job he knew that a day like this will come yet never expected to die at the hands of his own superior. As he thanked god he had freed his troops, they were free and safe, that's all that mattered, he could die in peace, only one thing he regretted…………

**-------------Shinjuku Ghetto, Britannian Setlement Area 11 (Japan)------------**

He had to thank the Terrorist later, before he could be shot the truck exploded and by some miracle he had lived on, running as fast as he could he had reached the surface unlucky for him, the surface was a hangar and a hangar full of Britannian soldiers and bodies of the Elevens. Another massacre conducted by Britannia, as he looked besides him to the green haired girl that still lay unconscious on the floor. They where on the stairs that lead from the underground to the hangar, he could only pray that those soldiers left. He wanted to cry for Suzaku yet this wasn't the moment, he had to concentrate at the matter at hand.

"There is no one left here sir!" shouted one of the soldiers.

"Good, lets get moving, Prince Clovis expects us to find that terrorist before he escapes!!" he shouted to the soldiers.

Lelouch could hear the march of the soldiers leaving and he sighted in relief he still had a chan-----"RIINNNG!!! RINNNG!!" the sound of his cell phone, not a good moment and really when he by no means did need it, so much for his luck. As soon it sounded the soldiers had already surrounded him "PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!!!!" the shouted.

Lelouch raised his hand and began walking into the hangar noticing the world of bodies around the floor and to his bad luck he commander of the unit was none other than the one that had shot Suzaku, as the commander couldn't help to grin "Well lookie here, we found you 'terrorist'….seems your luck has ended….." as the soldiers ran down the stairs and grabbed the green haired girl "Sir what about her?" they asked.

Lelouch only shouted "Leave her alone!!" he didn't know why but some impulse made him protect the girl.

The commander looked at Lelouch with a terrifying smile "Don't worry boy, she will be all right Prince Clovis wants her alive……" he said smirking "But as for you…." At the words all the battalion pulled back to where their commander and pointed their guns towards Lelouch, other group of soldier held the girl out of Lelouch range "The Fatherland demands your death…." He said with an evil smile painted in his face.

Lelouch looked at the guns with terrifying eyes "They have told you already!! I am not a terrorist!!!" he demanded.

The commander smirked "What does it matter…..even if you aren't you will be….and that will make me the hero….and you the villain of this story…." He continued "This isn't personal boy….is only a strategy….a strategy to gain power…..in this game….of Strategy and Power….." as he smiled and pointed his gun straight to Lelouch heart "Like I said nothing personal…."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had taken him to big room yet he didn't pay no attention nor heed to his surroundings his face down and his heart broken, he had lost and that was the end to it yet they were safe he will be able to carry his word, well partially his word, they will be safe yet….he will not live on…..

"Any last words boy….." said a Britannian soldier seriously, holding his gun down.

Noctis looked towards the soldier "Just shoot me once…in the head please….after all I am to be given a fast death….." he said in his down voice, depressed.

The soldiers looked at each other and nodded and the middle one pointed his gun towards him…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He faced the gun with terrifying eyes, he was going to die and he had done nothing, nothing in his life to even commemorate his death, this was a foolish death and a useless life yet the girl was safe at least. As he looked towards the commander "You aren't going to give me at least my last wish…." He said in a trembling.

"A terrorist doesn't deserve a dying wish…" as he pointed his words "So long terrorist…."

Lelouch couldn't close his eyes even if he wanted to or how much he desired to do so, his eyes open looked at the gun and his mind only two things seemed to echo within "Suzaku……Nunnally……."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noctis gazed into the soldiers fearless awaiting his own death, as he looked with a smile now as the last thoughts he could pick before his death and probably the only ones worth of thinking of "Father…..Levis……forgive me……."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As at the same time, the same day, the same second, the same moment and yet different places two gunshots could be heard: both in a cold dark place forgotten to the eye of man and both victims of the game of this world….the Game of Strategy and Power……

**The End……**

**Heh Joking always wanted to do that….well here is the chapter and please reviews I already got one yet I aim for more…..(ambition oh yeah!!!) well please give opinions and once again I am searching for a betta reader for this……remember the reviews keep me going and make me even update faster….well anyways here enjoy and please give some opinion here for such a desperate author!!! Thanks to that one review and this is to honor you: ** **Salyne**** thanks to you this story was updated!!! An honor to be reviewed thanks!!!**


	4. Turn Three: Death, Knight and Demon

**Authors Note****: One review YAY!!! And many hits and visits!!! Thank you people yet please give some reviews!! I cannot know if I am good or bad on this or there is something you dislike please let me know!!! Also I am in search of a beta reader to improve this anybody for the taking well lets get this show more action and on the move!!! As always the intro style belongs to Cal Reflector on "Code Geass: Lelouch of Britannia" and please Review people!! Imagine that it what keeps me going!!! Or typing whatever you want to call it!!! This chapter actually wrote by itself before I knew it and well is pretty long and I honor my one reviewer: monsradomgirl92, a honor to be reviewed by you….!! Well now enjoy and please people give some comments!!!! **

**Authors Note: Okay I noticed that fanfiction dosen't allow some symbols within the stories and I suppose that was one of the reasons this wasn't getting no reviews so I made some corrections on text:**

"**Text that are like this": Are usually titles.**

"_**Test that are like this": Is what the character is thinking.**_

"_Text that are like this": Are introduction, backflashes or other special things._

"Text that are lke this": Are normal story things.

**Code Geass: Another Side, Another Rebellion**

**Turn Three: The Death, The Knight and The Demon**

"_We've lost Ireland...We've lost it..."_

"_But who was it?!"_

"_I don't know...I just really don't know…But I think I won't survive either..."_

"_Get a grip soldier! What do you mean you won't survive!?"_

"_Because there is no one left alive my Lord! Nobody, God!"_

"_Was it the E.U?!"_

"_No my Lord the E.U resistance lies on the ground of the beach!"_

"_So who was it?!"_

"_I don't know! I cannot see the enemies! And my comrades keep dying at my feet yet no bullet seems to penetrate them!"_

"_Stay calm soldier!! Stay calm!!"_

"_I will...I will…So what was the reason for your call My Lord and please make hast, I don't have much time."_

"_Prince Clovis la Britannia Third Prince of the Britannian Imperial Family is death, we hopped that the fleet could honor him yet..."_

"_Don't worry My Lord it was your duty to report, what day is this…Ireland and Clovis…"_

"_Forget that soldier! We need you to report what exactly did it happen!"_

"_My Lor------"_

_Communication between Lord Kanon Maldini, in the Capital City Pendragon and Soldier of battleship "Centurion" in the Coasts of Ireland_

**----------------------Royal Palace, Capital City Pendragon, Britannia Empire-----------**

The Royal Hall, the blinding light penetrated thru the windows amplifying the reflecting light of the ivory columns, the red carpet stood majestically across the titanic room and today the room was specially heavily decorated, with flags of Britannia, chandeliers, statues of past Emperors and titanic amount of nobles. The Emperor Charles Zi Britannia was seating on his throne, dressed in his best yet today besides him he carried a sword, made that no detail was forgotten or left alone in the sword, the sword as it all was artistic master peace more than a functioning weapon. The Royal Hall was packed to the core, no more people could fit in it and this time a big amount of soldiers, commanders and special forces were positioned along the big red carpet that led to the throne, nearby the throne stood the elite, the most powerful, most experienced and the few selected by the Emperor himself "The Knights of Rounds", also known as one man armies and with the authority close to those of the Royal Family. The Knights of Rounds, the Emperor's private army and answering only to his majesty to date only eight Knights exist and all of them feared by all.

Outside the door to the Royal Hall stood two figures one a tall man dressed in a white uniform, adorned by silver and golden forms, above the uniform he had a large cape that as the uniform itself was white and adorned by golden forms, the man looked like a giant, strong dark gray hair, dark gray beard, gray strong eyes and one of those eyes was sealed by what it looked green lines. This one was Bismark Waldstein, Knight of One, the Knight among Knights, ruler of Area 5 and the leader of all Knights of Rounds yet today was different from him, the strong, hardened and cold face of the Knight of One was soft and a light smile was painted upon it, as his only functioning eye turned towards the one beside him.

"You are nervous apprentice…" he said in his cold serious voice yet within his voice the soft sound of family could be heard.

"Sorry Master, its just it's been too long since I've entered here…." She answered with a light smile.

"You have nothing to worry about…..really; you've gotten farther than anyone had expected you should be proud not nervous…." He said still smiling to his apprentice.

"You are right Master….its only…." She sighted smiling.

"You wished they were here…wouldn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, after all it was them and the Empress that lead me to here….I owe this to them and of course to you Master…." She smiled to him.

"I am sure that Empress Marian and the Orphans of the Flash would be proud of you….I find quite suitable you dedicate this accomplishment to them….My apprentice…." She said while he touched her red hair lightly and his eyes turned towards the main door "It's time…"

"Yes Master…" she said smiling towards Bismark.

As the titanic marble green door began to open towards the Master and his Apprentice, the shining light of the hall seemed to fight the light of the sun itself claiming it power of ruling over the world itself, the lights of both sides finally seemed at ease as from within the hall the Britannian Anthem began to rise as a thunder, a thunder of voices, welcoming them, to the heart of the Empire….

_Truth and hope in our Fatherland!_

_And death to every foe!_

_Our soldiers shall not pause to rest_

_We vow our loyalty_

Both Bismark and his apprentice began walking the titanic red carpet of the hall, the anthem continued to echo thru the walls and chandeliers, incremented in voices who joined the military who sang it almost as if they were honoring god himself, as both walked, as soldiers smiled at the apprentice and she smiled back after all she had worked with all of them before.

_Old traditions they will abide_

_Arise young heroes!_

_Our past inspires noble deeds_

_All Hail Britannia!_

_Immortal beacon shows the way_

_Step forth, seek glory!_

_Hoist your swords high into the clouds_

_Hail Britannia!_

Soon they reached where the rest of the Knights of Round stood, all of them chanting the anthem proudly and all of them except for a short girl of pink hair smiled at the apprentice that stood besides Bismark, as Bismark walked besides the rest of the Knights and joined the chant with the others, the Apprentice only saluted them in a military stance and continued the last steps of her walk until she reached the stairs that lead to the throne, to Charles Zi Britannia.

_Our Emperor stands astride this world_

_He'll vanquish every foe!_

_His truth and justice shine so bright_

_All hail his brilliant light!_

_Never will he be overthrown_

_Like mountains and sea_

_His bloodline immortal and pure_

_All Hail Britannia!_

_So let his wisdom guide our way_

_Go forth and seek glory_

_Hoist your swords high into the clouds_

_Hail Britannia!_

As soon as the Anthem ended the Apprentice bowed down before Charles even before the Emperor could rise from his seat. The Apprentice was dressed like many of the Knights of Round, yet her cape was adorned by red and golden forms, her body athletic, slim and yet her bust was well equipped considering that she was a girl of the army. The Emperor rose in his face a smile of satisfaction painted, as he walked with his sword towards her, until he was a in front of her and took the sword out.

"I, Emperor Charles Zi Britannia, 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lord and Master of the Areas, Supreme Ruler chosen by God himself and its Holy Church and Lord of the Britannia Armada…." He said in his strong voice while he moved his sword towards the Apprentice's shoulder "I name you, Lady Levis Falchinon, Knight of Two, only answering to me and Knight of One, Waldstein Bismark!!" with this he touched both of Levi's shoulder.

"Now….Rise Knight of Two, Lady Levis Falchinon!!" Charles spoke with a powerful voice and with this she rose "Let all be witness to this and let no one deny you of your right, Knight of Two…."

With this Levis turned to meet the crowd that had gathered on the Royal Hall, she had grown, he face was no longer of a simple child and now was of strong girl, defined by war and experience, her body expected to be like a man, was nothing compared to such, a good bust and an incredible body. Her hair red as fire reached her shoulder and her blue aqua eyes gazed at the magnificent view that was before her. The whole Hall shouted her name again and again, celebrating her and screaming in happiness her naming, as she looked towards them with tears in her eyes and beautifull painted smile, as she gazed up towards the ceiling "This is for you….Noctis….Marianne…."

As soon as the screams and shouts ended Levis found herself overwhelmed with nobles, soldiers and Royal Family members wanting to greet her and congratulate her yet it was her luck that her Teacher came to her aid as always, as he stood before the crowd "Come one people give her some space!" he commanded, his words were enough to make people move out of the way, after all it was well known that Bismark never came to this type of meetings yet this one was different after all it was him who had taken Levis under his wing after the Orphanage of the Flash had been dissolved.

Bismark escorted Levis to were the rest of the Knighs of Rounds were, as she arrived with the rest the first one to receive was no other than Gino Weinberg, standing a bit taller than Levis, short golden hair with a short little pony tail and blue aqua eyes like Levis, as he literally hugged her "Finally Love!!! You got your post!!" he screamed in true happiness.

Levis only greeted her teeth in anger "Gino!!!" as she tried to nail the Knight of Three to only find her foot stopped by Bismark "I know you two are kids and all but can you for once please stay calm…." He sighted.

Levis blushed heavily and bowed towards Bismark "Forgive me Master!!"

Suddenly a small girl not even reaching Levis height walked towards both Gino and Levis, with a indifference face and looked at Levis "Congratulations…." Said Anya Alstreim, a pink haired girl, with pink eyes and dressed like any Knight of Rounds, she was the Knight of Six.

The now growing group was joined by three women, all of them older than Levis and even though warriors on their own league and soldiers their bodies seemed to be like those of models and the three smiled pleasantly at Levis. Dorothea Angst, a dark haired woman of green eyes, the Knight of Four, Nonette Eneagram, a light green haired woman of blue eyes, the Knight of Nine and Monica Krushevsky, a golden haired woman of blue eyes, the Knight of Twelve.

"Finally some one new for us to have fun." said Dorothea teasingly.

"Stop it Dorothea, she has barely arrived and you are scaring her already. Congratulations Levis." said smiling Monica.

"Thank you Lady Monica!" Levis said firmly.

"Lighten up Levis!" panted in her back Nonette "We might be "the" Knight of Rounds yet we are equals here remember."

Levis only scratched her head "Sorry, its hard to get use to it you know." she said smiling lightly.

"Congratulations! And I am happy to finally have comrade that got his post due to skill not because of nobility…." said sarcastically the Knight of Ten while looking towards Gino. Luciano Bradley, taller than Levis spiky orange hair and red eyes, in his face a smirk was painted upon it.

"I hope you prove to be more useful than just dying Levis Falchinon, as your abilities presume…." He continued in his sarcastic voice.

"I hope to achieve that Lord Bradley!" said Levis firmly.

"Bradley…." said Bismark seriously "Cut it out…"

Luciano didn't say anything and went into minding his own business, while the group continued their talk; much about the exploits of Levis that had lead her to obtain such post in the military, the talk turned from Gino to Levis with laughs and the two of them pestering each other until a tall man in white uniform, purple eyes and golden haired arrived making all the Knights bow lightly to him and in silence.

"Prince Shneizel." spoke in unison the Knights of Rounds.

This was Prince Shneizel El Britannia the Second Prince of the Britannian Imperial Family and the Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire; known as a military genius and his beauty only matched by his power in speech.

"Please, I am here to congratulate you Lady Falchinon, no need for such modals…" smiled lightly the Second Prince.

All the Knights rose and Levis looked at Shneizel "It's a honor your Highness!" she answered firmly.

"Your exploits in Asia and Africa have reached me, impressive for someone as young as you to be able to accomplish such feats." He smiled "I hope one day I can count on your services."

Levis bowed lightly "It will be a honor your Highness!"

Shneizel was about to say something else when behind him a man dressed in a military uniform, green eyes and brown long hair approached him, whispering something to his ear. Whatever it was it did surprised the second Prince, as he looked towards the military man "Are you sure Kanon?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, both of the reports just arrived to us….almost at the same time….like if it had been planned…" Kanon said seriously "Even when both seemed likely impossible to even happen…."

Shneizel looked at both reports as he walked towards Bismark "Lord Bismark, this just came in and I suppose this the Knights work…." Giving Bismark a folder and walked away with the other, as he approached a strong purple haired woman. Dressed as well in strong and powerful military uniform, purple with a white cape and her soft purple eyes just like her brother Shneizel, this was Cornelia li Britannia, Second Princess of the Britannian Imperial Family and Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Army, as Shneizel approached her, Cornelia gave him a light smile "Brother what do I…." she never finished the sentence.

"Cornelia…." Shneizel handed her the report he had on his hand.

Cornelia opened it and gasped, she wanted to cry yet he held herself not now and not in such place yet she looked at Shneizel "Are you positive Brother?" she asked cold and seriously.

Shneizel only nodded lightly, his face as well serious, cold and hardened, as he looked at her "Father hasn't been told….will you?" he said seriously.

Cornelia looked at her brother "I will brother, after all I want to see this matter solved myself…." With this the Second Princess began to walk towards the throne of his father, as well Bismark walked towards the throne, besides him Levis, soon both parties met and bowed to each other until they were a few steps from the throne.

As soon as bother parties were on the stairs to the throne both bowed and said out loud "Your majesty!! We wish for…." As both presented the briefings that were brought before the Emperor himself as he began reading them seriously. His eyes not surprised yet when he arrived to Bismark's report his eye brow twitched it "Are this reports positive?" he asked seriously.

Both parties said out loud "Yes your Majesty!"

**--------------------------Coast of Ireland, E.U (Euro Universe) Territory------------------**

**----------------Yesterday--------------**

He couldn't remember much of what happened yet he wasn't death that was for sure; now he had been shot; he could remember one of the soldiers shooting at him yet it didn't hit him instead some one had taken his place and that some one was on the floor, he couldn't remember neither were she had come from nor he could remember what had it had transpired before his own eyes yet the blue haired girl had taken his place of the shot and now he could see the soldiers gazing at the scene stupefied yet Noctis felt different, as he felt his left eye twitch and he looked towards the soldiers, in his mind he only thought _**I wish you were death…**_ it was only a thought a simple thought and yet before him the three soldiers felled two the ground death, without even bleeding just died before his own eyes and with this effect he felt his left eye burning in pain. As he ran towards a little mirror to only gaze to find a red sigil in his left eye, yet this sigil was moving around and spinning around his left eye which was no longer gray but a burning red. As he touched around it lightly "What the hell is this??" he muttered to himself, still stupefied at what was transpiring before him.

"What was that!?" the voice of Britannian soldiers was heard from outside, as other 5 rampaged into the room pointing their guns towards Noctis.

To late to act and once again the thought of _**Die!!**_ came into his mind, so much wanted he to survive now and once again 5 soldiers died before him, not even screaming or choking just falling to the ground. Once again Noctis eye burned in pain and this time he could feel a little blood drip from it, as he though to himself _**So what I think happens…..yet every time I use it….it makes feel like I am about to die….**_ as he closed it tightly _**A powerful ability….yet no time now….must move fast….**_ as he ran towards the bodies and grabbed a pistol and a machine gun, clips and some grenades. He cursed his eye, he will loose the perspective of depth in about 5 minutes….more than enough to reach the bridge and finish his job and vengeance.

He literally launched himself thru the door, shooting the first five soldiers he encountered and ran towards an elevator were he believed he came from, thank god his sense of direction, as he continued his way in the elevator, door opened 10 more soldiers and as always his shooting impeccable till the last two, he missed, he was losing his sense faster than he though, so he decided to try, try to open his eye and keeping his ability on check yet as soon as he opened another echo of his mind _**Die!!!**_ and both soldiers died at his feet, the pain came again burning him making him scream and more blood came from his eye.

Yet he kept his mind on the task _**Ignore**_ _**the pain!! Stay focus!!**_ he continued telling himself, as he ran to the next elevator to find a direct button towards the command center and pushed it, as he checked his gun yet he knew perfectly that due to his state he wouldn't even be able to point it to a mountain, as he touched his eye, better give it a try he thought to himself.

The door opened and as expected they knew of his coming after all, the whole bridge including the commander had their guns pointed towards him yet like the words said _**A thought can pass in a flash….DIE!!! **_he screamed with all his might in his mind and the whole bridge began to die at his feet yet he lost focus and closed his eye in the burning pain, as now even more blood dripped from his eye. He had done it, mission acco----

"How da….." Noctis rose his only functioning eye to only see before him his Commander alive, to only curse himself and tried to open his eye to finish the job yet he could barely stand.

The Commander walked towards him "WHAT DA BLOODY HELL DA YE DO!!!!" he demanded.

Noctis couldn't answer anything, he barely had the strength to keep himself awake.

"What da ya.." as he made a pause and looked at Noctis pointing a gun towards his face "What does ait matter…..now die ye bloody bas----" he never finished his words, from the windshield a bullet literally pierced into his skull, killing him instantly and making him fall to the ground.

In a matter of seconds from the windshield of the bridge 4 white phantoms entered and moved at a blinding speed towards Noctis, as soon three of them were besides him another moved towards the controls and pushed a few buttons shutting down the elevator that lead towards the bridge and joined the other three white phantoms in attending Noctis.

"Who…" Noctis muttered under his breath while looking towards the white phantoms that were helping him.

Suddenly one of the white phantoms took out the helmet to reveal the face of Aamina, she was crying and angry, her face was in angst. Her green eyes looking in terror towards Noctis, and greeting her teeth in anger "I would slap you now if you weren't like this you asshole!" she shouted in top of her longs towards Noctis.

Soon the rest of the phantoms took out their helmets revealing his own unit, Rina was no different than Aamina, as for Bodhan and Francoise looked at Noctis with a disappointed look and both of them looked angry. As Rina took out a bandage and began covering his eye "Don't you dare to bloody move asshole!! Or I assure you I will personally kill you myself!" cursed Rina.

Francoise sat down besides Noctis pulling him up putting a pillow from the seats under his head "Really mon ami (my friend in French) you managed to pull probably the greatest catastrophe ever since you decided to pick while Rina and Aamina were washing themselves…..Never the less connard (asshole in French) what the fuck were you thinking….and oui I said "fuck" you merde (shit in french)…" he said seating down besides him while both Aamina and Rina continued to bandage him.

Bodhan on the other side said nothing, probably even though he was the less mature of the group he kind of understood Noctis yet he will have a word with him later on for now his eyes were assuring he was all right and nothing happened to him "How is the Arshloch (asshole in German) doing?" he asked seriously.

Aamina turned towards Bodhan "Good…surprisingly good." As she finished with Rina bandaging his left eye and watched as Noctis barely could see them with his right eye and for what it seemed his last breath.

"Sorry that I----" and passed out.

"NOCTIS!!!!" shouted Aamina while she ran and grabbed his head and pulled it into an embrace only to be interrupted by Rina.

"Calm down Aamina, he is only tired….he needs some rest…." She said sighting a bit and relieved to see they had made it in time.

Francoise got up and stood besides Bodhan "What the hell was he thinking…..does he have merde (shit in French) on his head….." he said angrily.

Bodhan looked at the bodies except for the Commanders and walked towards them and checked their pulse "They are death….." he muttered to himself.

Rina looked towards Bodhan "Of course they are death we can see that…." She said sarcastically.

"I know that you Dorf (idiot in German)…yet there is no blood…no broken bones…no anything…they just daiin (die in German) on the spot…" he said seriously.

Francoise walked towards the body Bodhan was as he checked it himself "Oui, mon ami here is correct….there is nothing, no sign of anything, they just died…." He said questioningly.

Aamina looked towards Noctis "What the hell did you pull off Noctis…" she cursed under her breath.

Rina looked towards the controls and some screens and said out loud "Okay team we have about two hours before the whole ship and fleet notice that we have on our control the Mother ship, so any ideas of how to get out or do we wait for our so 'brilliant' leader to wake up and give some orders…." She said sarcastically.

"Or I could help you…." All of the eyes turned towards the new voice. The voice came from a girl about their own age, blue hair and red eyes, dressed in a black dressed that showed her body features quite well. Her eyes were on Noctis, as she began to walk towards him.

Aamina didn't even waste a second as she pulled her gun and pointed it towards the girl "Who the hell are you?! And don't you dare to touch him!!" she shouted in angry.

The blue haired girl turned towards Aamina a light smiled painted on her face "I mean no harm girl….in fact on the contrary, I am here to help you…" with these she touched Noctis's hand and checked its pulse "Seems I've chosen well….." she smiled.

As she walked towards the team, as before she could said any other word Francoise interrupted her "And how do you expect us to trust you mon beauté (beauty in French)…"

"You don't have much of an option…considering he is on the ground and I know much more of the actual situation much more than any of you…." She said with a big smirk on her face, before anybody could say anything the blue haired girl began "Now you two…" she said pointing towards Francoise and Aamina "We must gain control of the ship….thankfully to our friend here we are just missing clearing a few soldiers from the control tower…..the rest are heading towards the beach to end the rest of E.U which I would consider lost by the way…..unless you plan to do a suicide mission like him." She continued sarcastically "And as for you two…." She pointed to Rina and Bodhan "I want you to clear the deck….there about 100 men now on the ship…..an hour for you will be more than enough? Shouldn't be…" she challenged.

Rina and Bodhan smirked "30 minutes if you give us their exact location mein klein Freundin (little friend in German)." smirked Bodhan.

The blue haired girl smirked "No problem with that…" as she gave each one a little computer "This is a map of the whole ship in live giving exact locations of mostly everyone on board…..except us of course….I believe this will be more than enough…" she smirked.

The group looked at her questioningly "Who are you?" asked Aamina seriously.

The blue haired only sighted "Ohhhh just someone who knows much more than any of you do…." She said smiling innocently.

As the unit began to leave Rina looked towards the blue haired girl "If you do something to him….I give you my word I will hunt you down to the grave…." She said icily.

The blue haired girl only smiled "I give you my word, no harm will come to pass to him….." soon the whole unit had left the bridge thru the broken windshield, as she muttered to herself "As if that were possible…."

As she walked towards Noctis; kneeling until she was at his eye level smiling to him "As for you…." She smiled evily "Let me refresh your memory…." With these words she touched Noctis forehead….

**---------Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11 (Formerly Japan) Britannia Empire--------**

**----Yesterday, as well---**

He was no longer in the Ghetto Lelouch was sure of that yet he wanted to re-call what happened, he had been shot yet the green haired girl that was unconscious had regained her consciousness and literally had taken the bullet for him yet as this happened she had touched his hand and before he knew he found himself in another world, everything was white, he could see the universe, he could see two planets and between them a stylish bird sigil yet he felt free and well not that it felt good but something told him things were about to change.

The sweet voice once again resounded in your mind "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Lelouch Vi Britannia!" who asks for my name he shouted towards the white world.

"What do you wish!?" the voice continued.

"I wish to destroy Britannia!" he shouted yet this time the shout was accompanied by another voice another male voice yet this one carried not hatred yet sadness, as he turned to face another boy about his age, he was only able notice his spiky hair and sad eyes "Who are yo---" he never finished as the voice spoke once again.

"If I could give you power to do this, will you accept it!?" the voice continued.

Once again Lelouch could hear the other kids sad voice saying "Yes, give it to me…." Lelouch looked at the kid, finally coming to realization the kids hair was dark silver and his eye soft gray. Lelouch wouldn't let him take it from him "NO!! Give it to me!!" he shouted to the white world.

"Then will you accept the agreement we are forming here…" said the voice once again.

"Yes, I will hold to that agreement…." Lelouch and the dark silvered haired boy said in unison.

"So Lelouch Vi Britannia and…." Lelouch didn't catch the other name, as he looked towards the new lines that were surrounding him and the voice continued "We shall bestow upon you the power of Geass, the power of Kings and as for you……We bestow upon you the power of Conquerors…." With these Lelouch could feel his body twitch and so he could feel himself changing.

Suddenly as waking up from a horrible dream he found himself before the whole regime, still all of them pointing their guns towards them, as the commander gazed towards the girl on the floor "Well that was disappointing….yet I won't miss this time…" he said coldly.

Lelouch looked towards the commanders eyes "Tell me Commander….you said this world was the game of Power and Strategy right?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, what about it?" he asked curiously.

"So you are telling me there is no place but for the strong in these world, that the weak must subdue to the powerful and strong, that there is no hope for those who cannot defend themselves?" he asked angrily.

The commander couldn't help but to smirk "Of course, that is how the world is dictated and that's how things should be, the week must and will always stay below the strong…" as he pointed hi gun again "As for you…"

Lelouch spoke now angry "I deny your world!! I will deny it with all my power!!" as he pointed his hand towards the group "I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, command you all to die!!!" he screamed in top of his lungs, as a red sigil in his eye was made.

The whole battalions eyes including their commanders began to gleam in a red light as all of them smiled and screamed in unison "Yes your Highness!!" and all of them pointed their towards their necks and without even thinking it twice they shot themselves.

Lelouch didn't even blink, as he touched his eye, as he smiled _**So this is my power….**_ as he looked towards the green haired girl and smiled "Your death will not be in vain…" as he began to walk to only find himself before a purple Sutherland that was pointing its gun towards him.

"Freeze!!" shouted a female voice within the Knightmare.

"I command you to give me your Knightmare!" he shouted, as his eye activated the sigil yet nothing happened

"What?!" asked the female voice within the Knightmare "Identify yourself!" she commanded.

Lelouch only curse _**So I suppose direct eye contact is required…**_ as he rose his hands to the air "I am Lelouch Lamperouge, a Britannian student, you can check my ID, is in my pocket." He said with a light smile.

The Knightmare stopped before Lelouch and the cockpit opened from it a brunette women of strong green eyes and green hair got down thru a pole and walked towards Lelouch with gun in hand pointed towards him "Don't move please let me just confirm…" the women in noble Britannian uniform never had chance to end her words.

"I command you to give me your Knightmare and Code!!" he shouted as his left eye turned red and the sigil of the eye could be seen.

The brunette woman looked at Lelouch and suddenly her eye turned a bit reddish and she said without even thinking it twice "Here is the key, my code is 45-65-46-78….." and with these she gave Lelouch the keys and once the red sigil disappeared she found nothing before her and no Knightmare, as she only mumbled "What the….."

The red Glasgow couldn't take it any much damage, it was completely overwhelmed both by forces and power but the pilot still stood fierce and with only one hand she still fought as much as she could yet she was becoming aware that victory was beyond their reach, as she made a turn to only to be surrounded by Sutherlands once again as she only cursed "Dam it!! I will not let his sacrifice be in vain!" she shouted as she did another sharp turn evading the group of growing Sutherlands once again.

"You in the red Glasgow, turn left!" a voice commanded from the radio within the Glasgow.

The girl within the Glasgow looked towards the radio with her blue strong eyes removing lightly her red spiky hair to allow a better vision still sweating in pursuit as she shouted "Who are you?!"

"If you want to win, you will do as I say!" the voice commanded.

The girl only cursed again "Here goes nothing!" as she turned left as commanded and as soon she turned left the Sutherland behind her was taken down by a harken shot from a nearby window, the girl only turned to the see Sutherland defeated, as she shouted towards the radio "Thank you!"

"Now tell the rest of your comrades to do the same! This might be our only chance!" the voice continued to shout.

The girl changed her radio frequency to private "Oghi!! Change your frequency to channel 4.5, there is some one that wants to help us!"

From the radio the voice of a male answered "Kallen! Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean with don't even know this guy!?" the male voice shouted.

"Is not that we have much of a choice Oghi!! This guy just helped me and it seems he knows what he is doing!!" shouted Kallen back to the radio as he continued to look thru the screen and awaited the next commands. Kallen, was wearing a mini skirt and a very tight shirt and military boots all red and brown, her hair was short yet pointy and spiky some ends barely reaching her neck and her eyes fierce and awaiting orders, inside her cockpit.

**--------------------------Coast of Ireland, E.U (Euro Universe) Territory------------------**

**----------------Yesterday, Continues to be--------------**

"So joli mademoiselle (beautiful girl in French) what do you think of our new leader…" said the black haired teen while he pointed his rifle towards a Britannian's soldiers head to only watch blow into oblivion with the shot within his scope.

Aamina looked at Francoise while she checked her map "I don't like her…" she said coldly and cutting.

Francoise couldn't help but to smile at his brunette companion "You don't like her mademoiselle or are you just….jaloux (jealous in French)…" he said smirking while both moved towards the next position that the computer that the blue haired girl had given him.

Aamina followed in speed and as well keeping her eye on the computer "Jealous!! What the hell are you talking about Francoise!! I only don't trust her, I mean we barely know her!!" she shouted back to Francoise while both of her cheeks though brunette a big red blush could be seen within it.

Francoise couldn't help but to smirk, as he looked at the computer "Seems like the last one of our list is here……you cannot enjoy bonne humeur (good humour in French) mon amie….." he said while he looked at her "You want this poor connard…" he said smiling evilly to her.

Aamina looked at Francoise with an annoyed look "I will give you your bonne humeur up your ass Francoise….. " as she took out a grenade from her belt and smirked to him "Fire in the hole…" she smirked, at this words she took out the grenade pin and opened the door a few seconds later threw it and closed it, the result as expected, a loud boom and well they just opened the door to find the mess they had achieved.

Francoise admired the body parts that were all around the room "You know joli…..you could make Monet proud if he saw these oeuvre d'art (work of art in French)…." He said with a big smirk towards her "And to be sincere joli isn't like we have much of a choice….she indeed knows much more of this situation than we do…" he said as he took some air and got up, walking back to the command center.

Aamina shook her head "I know….I just wonder why she looked towards Noctis so intensely…" she sighted "And I don't like that….not that I like him or anything…" she argued back with a light blush.

Francoise smirked "Whatever you say joli…whatever you say…." While both walked Francoise touched his intercom "Hey mon amie….how are things over there?" he asked while he smiled.

Outside in the bridge Rina and Bodhan were having their share of the fun, as both walked silently as low as they could, as Bodhan answered to the radio with a smirk "Almost done here mein Freund…..just let us finish mein klein Bruder…" he said silently and by ending this words he jumped into a turret and broke the mans neck instantly while Rina behind him chocked the other to death.

"Rina…" Bodhan said silently "What do you think of the new Frau (women in German)…." While both moved thru the deck towards the next turret.

"Don't like her…." She said cold and cutting "She seems more of those girls who just gets what she wants and leaves the group…." She said seriously, while she checked her gun.

Bodhan looked at her "And about trusting her….." he said while he pointed his gun towards one of the soldiers within the turret "I mean we can always kick her Essel (ass in German) any time…." He said smirking "Want to play a contest Schöne (beautiful in German)…." He said smirking towards Rina.

Rina checked her computer radar "We are only missing 32 more….why not little brother….lets see who kills better…" she smiled to him while she took aim and finally shot the soldiers head as well to oblivion "Yet if she does something to Noctis….you have my word….I will kill her doesn't matter how much time does it take me…." While both ran towards their next target, as she looked towards her golden manned companion.

Bodhan smiled "Don't worry I believe she needs Herr Noctis as a matter a fact…." He said smirking "I doubt she will do anything 'bad' to Noctis…." He said with a big smirk.

Rina couldn't help but to smirk even more and blush nervously at Bodhan's statement "If that's the case I will only torture them…." Rina smiled icily to Bodhan "And you give another idea and you will be the one being tortured…" as she took a shot from distance killing another soldier.

Bodhan only smiled and continued his work around the deck of the ship…Meanwhile in the control tower the blue haired girl stood before the central computer and she continuously looked from laying Noctis on the floor and the screen. As she said out loud "Quite a team you have here….impressive…." she said while she looked at how the screen soldiers continued to disappear by minute or second.

As the blue haired girl walked and sat down in front of Noctis "You are so unlucky boy…I mean….not only you got a permanent on you but…." She never finished her statement, as Noctis left undamaged eye opened to face the blue haired girl in front of him smiling greatly at seeing him get up "Good morning sleepy head…" she said smiling.

Noctis looked at the girl and instantly recognized her "You should be death!!!" he shouted panicked, as he got up almost instantly watching in panic the girl.

The girl smiled at Noctis "I have some tricks of my sleeve…..names K.K and you…." She said looking at him intensely "Or should I call you asshole?" She said smiling.

Noctis face now got serious "Noctis girl…." As he touched his bandaged eye "I suppose they are here?" he asked towards the girl, after hearing the insult.

"If you mean your team….yes they are here….." as she looked at the screen "And doing an splendid job as they presumed…." She said looking back towards Noctis "That reminds me….you have a job to do as well…" she said touching a button of the main frame and suddenly thousands of small little video screen opened showing groups of soldiers talking or awaiting orders "I suppose you know how your eye works…."

Noctis looked at her "How do you kn---" he never finished as he was cut off by K.K

"I will explain latter for now….kill them…" she said coldly and seriously.

Noctis looked at her "But….I need to be at least in their same time and space….also the use of it its killing me slowly…" Noctis continued seriously "So how do you…"

K.K only smirked towards Noctis's gray eye "Boy….you don't need to be in the same time and space….with only seeing them is enough and for the other thing…..boy what do you think when you see them…." She said seriously.

"Die…" he said seriously.

K.K smiley face got serious "No wonder you are almost dying when you do that…." As she said seriously "Think about a cause of a simple cause death…..and see them…."

Noctis looked towards the screen and the group of thousand soldiers that were before him on each of the little screens, as he began taking out the bandages that surrounded his eyes and began thinking of a way to die, easy and fast. As he untied the last bandaged and kept his eyes closed and slowly began to open it and looked towards the screen as the red sigil began to move around his eyes crazily, as he only thought _**A bleak in the blood artery, in the neck…**_ within moments soldiers began to fall in front of him and the screen to their feet, other watching and screaming and the situation and in a matter of seconds all the soldiers in the screen were death, Noctis felt the burning sensation in his eye yet not as strong as before as he looked at K.K questioningly.

"See isn't so hard after all?" she said with a smile towards Noctis.

Noctis looked at her and began covering his eye once again with bandages "Who are you and how do you know so much about my eye…" he asked seriously towards K.K.

K.K smiled "Shouldn't we wait for them? I mean there are in this with you aren't they?"

Noctis looked at her and nodded looking at her, a big silence began to rule the room until Noctis decided to break it "What kind of name is K.K?" he asked seriously and cold.

K.K looked at Noctis "And what kind of name is asshole?" she asked.

Noctis looked down realizing what she meant "They called me that…..boy, I am in big trouble…" he said with a light smile.

K.K smiled "A very close group I suppose?" she asked with a smile.

Noctis smiled back "Yeah like family…." He said smiling towards them.

As both talked in the screens soldiers died for the minutes, as each soldier died the others screamed in terror at the phenomenon unwilling to believe what was happening before their own eyes, crying and shouting in terror, some even shouted "Please don't take me Death!!" yeah, they believed they were before death itself and it was collecting his price.

**---------Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11 (Formerly Japan) Britannia Empire--------**

**----Yesterday, Continue---**

Lelouch sat on the cockpit with a titanic smirk on his face as he watched his radar and his game, he was winning not to mention spectacularly, as he watched how his commands came to life and each word he gave meant the destruction of more Britannians. He smirked "Too easy brother….too easy…." He only continued to give orders and all of them worked perfectly.

Kallen smiled widly in her Glasgow, they were winning and all thanks to this "Voice" as she was calling him, every command he made seemed to just be perfect in every way, not to mention he had given them weapons without a second though when he told them to stop that train now they had nearly a full army for themselves, suddenly a voice came in Kallen "There is a----" it never finished, as she took the radio "Kyo answer me!! Kyo!!!" no answer, as he took the radio once again towards the "Voice" and spoke seriously "Seems we have a problem…"

Lelouch looked towards his own screen and began to see how every unit began to fall and he continued to shout orders yet as time passed more units were take out. And before he could order again there was no one left, as he looked towards the screen noticing that the only missing unit to be eliminated was the Glasgow "You in the Glasgow!!"

"Yes!!" answered Kallen.

"Who the hell is taking out the units!!" the voice asked.

"Apparently a white Knightmare, a new unit I suppose nobody has seen one like that!!!!" she shouted thru the intercom.

Lelouch was now looking straight towards the Glasgow's position on the screen and before he could call again he saw the signal disappear "Dam it!!" as he began to move once again and heard thru the intercom a familiar voice shouting "All units charge!! Destroy the terrorists!!" it was Clovis, as always when week attack with all your might yet Lelouch wasn't stupid, as he began to ran towards the direction of the encampment to only notice a white Knightmare moving towards him at great speed.

"Give up Terrorist!!" a voice from the Knightmare shouted.

Lelouch didn't answer he only continued to run from it trying to lay obstacles destroying building yet it didn't work. The new Knightmare was formidable, not only in speed but in movement, doing things Lelouch though no other Knightmare could do. As with his last chance he launched his Harken towards a building and by miracle this seemed to distract the Lancelot letting barely escape. With the last though of "Battle isn't only tactics but the talent of one single warrior can change the course of the battle…..and machinery…"

Kallen now stood hidden on a hangar with many other rebels that had survived the attack and somehow the new Knightmare hadn't killed anyone surprisingly just had taken their machines out, as she cursed besides a brown haired man of curly hair "Damn it Oghi!! If it wasn't for that Knightmare…." Her thought were interrupted by the opening of the hangar doors and before them a full battalion of Britannian soldiers pointed their guns towards the big group of elevens and rebels.

Oghi and Kallen looked towards the soldiers scared and panicked knowing perfectly the orders of Clovis "Leave no survivors." As Oghi hugged Kallen and awaited the final moment yet suddenly the voice of the third Prince could be heard thru their intercoms "This is a direct order, cease all your fire and take the wounded to get some medical treatment!!!" the voice of Clovis commanded.

The soldiers looked at each other confused to only have their confusion cleared "This is Prince Clovis la Britannia and this is a direct order!!" he shouted.

The soldiers did as they were told and began escorting the wounded and the rest of the elevens towards a safe heaven, Kallen and Oghi walked with them looking at each other confused "What was that…" they both wandered.

"There you have it now….what else do you want…." Said Clovis; Clovis la Britannia sat on his throne in the command center, golden hair, purple eyes and dressed in the finest clothes he could get for a noble, sure of himself and unafraid of the presence he was talking towards.

"Nothing Brother….just your life and some answers…" from the shadows appeared Lelouch, dressed in a military uniform and in his face a titanic smile "Long time no see Brother.."

"Lelouch!!! You are alive!!" Clovis face changed from his sure self to a scared and suffering face, as if he had seen a ghost from Christmas passed.

"Yes Brother I am here back from hell to do fix things up…" with a titanic smirk "Now…Who killed my Mother?" he asked seriously and cold.

While Clovis stood frozen on his throne as he shouted "I don't know Lelouch!! I promise you I don't know!!"

Lelouch looked at him seriously "I don't believe you…." As he smirked and his left eye transformed into a the red bird sigil "I command you to tell me the truth, Who killed the Empress Marianne!?" he shouted.

"I already told y----" he didn't finish as his eye got a little red and his face turned from scared to serious and peaceful "I don't know, the last one I heard was doing investigation was my sister Cornelia…"

Lelouch pointed down his gun and sighted "So you weren't lying…"

Clovis eyes turned back to normal and his face once again scared "I told you already I don't know!!" he shouted.

Lelouch looked at him "I know that already…" he sighted.

"So will you let…." Began Clovis but was cut out.

"Sadly I can't brother….you have seen me…" he said seriously as he pointed the gun towards Clovis.

"But Lelouch we ca----" he never finished the words as only the echo of a gunshot was heard thru out the command fortress yet in that darkness were no cameras were on neither lights the shot was only heard by two people and for the sake of one the other had to die, this is how a brother killed his own brother, how a demon is born from the ashes of a forgotten prince.

**----------------------Royal Palace, Capital City Pendragon, Britannia Empire-----------**

**-----Actual Day----**

Charles continues reading the reports seriously, his eyes on both parties glaring and wondering what they had in mind. As he came to a decision "Cornelia…." He said seriously.

Cornelia saluted in a military stance "Yes, You're Majesty!!"

"You will go and end your business in the Middle East and once you finish I grant upon you the rights of Viceroy of Area Eleven….Clean up this mess please…." He said seriously "A simple escape goat doesn't satisfy me Cornelia….I hope you do your job as good as always…." He said seriously towards the Commander in Arms of the Imperial Army.

Cornelia only bowed and saluted "Yes, You're Majesty!!" and with these she began walking back towards her brother Shneizel.

Charles eyes were now on Bismark and Levis, as he spoke seriously "Bismark, you will take Levis and a light escort and check what's happening on Ireland…." He said seriously and cold "Sadly without the proper information I cannot take the action of sending another regime, you understand me, My Knight of One…." He said seriously.

Bismark looked towards Charles with his only functioning eye as he was bowing "I know you're Majesty, I expect that me and Levis are able to leave as soon as possible…." He said seriously.

Charles looked towards both of them "In two weeks Bismark….there are other matters at hand before we check Ireland….." he said seriously "Knight of One and Knight of Two, you are dismissed….." he said seriously.

Both Levis and Bismark got up and saluted as Cornelia "Yes you're Majesty!!" and began walking back with the rest of the Knights.

Bismark looked at Levis "You expected to leave earlier apprentice…." He said seriously.

"Yes Master, after all you know….that was their last home I heard from…." She said seriously and cold.

Bismark eyes went back towards the crowd "Don't worry Levis, someday you will avenge them….someday…" he said seriously.

Levis eyes looked towards his master with determination "Yes I will….for Noctis and for Marianne….." she said seriously and cold.

**Author's Note: You will forgive any grammar mistakes or spelling I am still have much to practice, hope to have some reviews as well as for pairings, for now…..Well this chapter is dedicated to: monsradomgirl92 for giving a review!! A honor to have your review yet please give opinion and some criticsm if you will thank you……so await next chapter and please review!!!**


End file.
